A differnt Wave
by narutorasatard
Summary: What if Things went a bit different in the wave mission... I dont own naruto or bleach
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere just outside of wave country

Zabuza "wake him up Haku"

Haku "Yes Zabuza" the girl Haku hitting a few pressur e points on her targets neck makes him start to stir.

Naruto "Hu who what!"

Zabuza " ahh sleeping beauty awakes"

Naruto "What do you want with me!"

Zabuza "sigh this is how this is gonna work im gonna ask you a few questions your gonna answer them . If you try and be a smart ass or lie im gonna take that sword and start cutting shit off"

Naruto "I don't know much"

Slice!

Naruto "ahhhhhhggggg" naruto panics as a diagonal slice goes across the top of his orange jumpsuit and a large portion falls away. Making Haku blush from what she sees.

Naruto "What the hell! I didn't even .."

Zabuza " I said no lying stop pretending to be a idiot You know more than you let on"

Zabuza " Make no mistake I can be a fucking surgeon with this zanbatto the next one will cost you"

Suddenly Narutos demeanor changes "Fine what do you want to know"

Zabuza "During the fight on the bridge Haku got a small sample of your blood and had a water clone apply it to this scroll said Zabuza pulling out a scroll with a whirlpool seal on it. I had her apply it to a blood seal or a scroll I was trying to get opened that my mother left me. I was shocked as hell you really are a Uzumaki who were your parents?

Naruto…. They said I was a orphan….. but…

Zabuza " they never learm" Zabuza move to grab his zanbatto.

Naruto " icantconfirmitbutithinkthe forthand some ladynamedkushnia" Naruto rushes out.

Zabuza does a double take and whistles " Dam kid and from what Haku told me they pretty much treat you like shit there in the leaf cause daddy dearest stuck the fox in your gut?"

Naruto glares at Zabuza "how do you know about that"

Zabuza "Don't you remember what happened at the bridge?"

Naruto thinks back …..flashback no jutsu

Haku was using strage black ice sebons on both Naruto and Sassuke . But didn't think much of it however suddenly Sassuke fell down unconscious.

Haku "This battle is over surrender or we will not give the antidote to the poison I used on the Ucchia. Haku said as she flaired her chakra to signal zabuza.

Naruto not seeing a option clenches his fist in anger drawing blood "Fine"

From within the fog Zabuza speaks "Hahaha this fight is over copy ninja you lost"

Kakashi narrows his eyes and feels for his students chakra his eyes widen when he senses Sassukes is getting lower and lower.

Kakashi if "you killed him !" he says in a rage.

Zabuza "No hes not dead but will be soon catch throwing a sebon to kakashi in the fog but still sensing it he caught it.

Kakashi "what about it"

Zabuza " Its one of my Hakus specialties it's a custom poision very rare and very deadly it takes 36 hours for it to kill but can be cured with the antidote."

Kakashi " Give me the antidote or ill kill you and find it on your corpse"

Zabuza wagging his finger at the copy ninja " ah ah im not stupid enough to keep it on me its hidden" Now your gonna stand down I have no intention of beheading that old drunk any way"

Kakashi "What!"

Zabuza " did you really think we were even in our first encounter you idiot I was gathering intell on you and Gato all this time. We needed time to find all of Gato's money Haku found from the start that he was going to betray us everything we did with you was staged. B y the way what kind of idiot are you letting the last uchia walk around with his clan crest on his back? What the fuck are you a moron if anyone wanted to they could cut out his eyes or his balls. Your not very bright are you. Let me guess you were to prideful wanting everyone to know the great Sharingan no Kakashi ushered in the return and rise of the uchias second coming.

Kakashi cringed as zabbuza hit it dead on. "so what do you want Zabuza…."

Zabuzza "hmmmm ill take one of his testicles " …"just kidding " don't look so tense.

Zabuza "In a few minutes Gatos going to be here with 100 thugs your going to assist me in eliminating both them and Gato" Then theres one other thing I need and ill tell you where the antidote is.

After the slaughter by both Kakash and Zabuza with both Naruto and Haku backing them up at one point Naruto lost it when Haku's ice clone was injured and tapped into Kyubi for a short time killing 50 of the mercenaries.

After the battle Zabuza said in addition to your help " ill be taking the Uzumaki brat to"

Kakashi "absolutely not"

Zabuza " fine then the leaf loose the last breed able sharingan user oh did I mention that the poision we used has some interesting effects it causes blindness in the first 24 and after a day your testicals swell up like melons and burst well that's sterility for ya and then it does a number on your nervous system…"

Kakashi sat there thinking of Obitio and made a decision…. " Im sorry Naruto"

Naruto "kakashi sensei?"

Before naruto knew what happened Kakashi struck him with the back end of a Kunai and knocked him out. Not looking at naruto he asked "wheres the antidote."

Zabuza "Back where you fought the demon brothers is a plat with orange berries the roots of which make the antidote ." Theres a scroll buried under it with the instructions.

"If you flat out shunshi at max range you should get back there in time to save your fucking Uchia and his ball sack." Here tossing a small pouch with solder pills to Kakashi " don't say I never gave you nothing"

Naruto "so much for that bullshit those who abandon there comrades is lower than trash crap unless your names Naruto Uzumaki"

Zabuza "ahhh don't feel bad kid haha he left the pink screacher all alone to hahaha"

Zabuza " I walked up to her after we killed Gatto and said "Boo" to her without my face Wraps on and smiled and she pissed and shit herself right there before she passed out and fell into it ahhhh good times good times"

Naruto " now what"

Zabuza "now we get properly introduced my name is Zabuza Momochi Zaraki Kurotsuchi decendant of the 11th house of the Uzumaki "while putting on a pair of glasses.

Naruto …. "WHAT THE FUCK"

To be continued

Omaka

Danzo was both pleased and upset yes he heard of the loss of the 9 tails container but what he gained as a result was so much more. Yes the operation was a complete success and if the last uchica would not repopulate his clan the by god even if he had to do it himself he would .

Yes it was no problem to fake the results that made it seem that one of the uchias testicles was beyond repair when it was actuality fine. So what he still had one.

Now all he needed was a test run with his new equipment but it was just that all the Female root members were so well cold …

Maybe making them all emotionless was a mistake…. This is the 5th time that they just sit there…

Root fem agent 005 " is it in yet?"

Danzo "-_-

Danzo " Root get me a Akimichi organ donor right away!"

Fu " you know danzo sama theres a disturbing pattern here that you might wish to seek therapy for"

Danzo makes a hand sign "Punish"

Fu "agggggggg never mind im wrong yes definitely wrong carry on"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto or bleach yo.

Previousy on onother wave..

Zabuza "now we get properly introduced my name is Zabuza Momochi Zaraki Kurotsuchi decendant of the 11th house of the Uzumaki "while putting on a pair of glasses.

Naruto …. "WHAT THE FUCK" naruto begins to hyperventilate this guy was family. I'm related to a fucking psycho oh this is great….

Zabuza "Whats your problem kid"

Naruto " ohh just wondering how we are realated"

Zabuza smacks him on the back of the head " we aren't you idiot"

Zabuza "Dam are you a moron wait you don't know the history or the Uzumaki ?" scratching his chin hmmm " I guess the leaf edited there history books " "I am sure as shit you wouldn't be fighting for them if they told you the truth about the fall of whirlpool"

Naruto glares at Zabuza " What the hell do you mean?"

Zabuza "sit down kid your not gonna like this." Zabuza takes his zambatto and slices a tree down to a small stump good for sitting on near naruto.

Naruto sits down focusing on Zabbuza

Zabuza " Do you know anything about whirlpool or who your mom was from there?"

Naruto " No there were pages missing from a lot of the older history book even the ones in the basements of the libraries were edited about how whirlpool fell and I only recently found out about Kushnia being the only other usumaki in the leaf I found here school records while planning a prank.

Zabuza " oh your gonna love this kid" "The Leaf village was the main reason whirlpool was destroyed and they covered it up blaming it on Kiri. They Sannin and the Hokage even stole two of the bloodline kids from there during the attack and one of the blessed artifacts of the Temple of Whirlpool."

Naruto was shocked he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head "No way the old man kidnapped children from whirlpool his mind couldn't process it"

Naruto glaring at Zabuza his anger rising his nails getting longer. " Your lying!"

Zabuzza " let me guess kid you feel angry as hell right now want to rip out my throat . "See these glasses pointing to the ones he put on. "These were a gift from dear old mum" Crazy bitch she was" But I digress these were spoils of war her old man got in a war from another science and seal master. These are my little secret they are fucking loaded with seals that analyze whatever you look at and give off amazing detail of what your looking at they make all eye dojutsus look like shit. " Do you know your fucking loaded with seals and not just the one the demons in"

You got like 10 compulsion seals and they are tuned to loyalty to the village and Hokage in fact the Hokage one has it so you can't see him in a bad way it almost forces you to feel love for him. Then theres like 15 restriction seals and a variable release seal on your demons chakra that looks added on to the real seal that has a steady flow of it going from it. In other words they have your chakra firing so randomly it would take a kami to control. Then you got what looks like a small metal rod in your head with more seals ohhh this ones really nasty its got a memory modification seal as well as a stasis seal and it can be overloaded to explode to. Ever have a lot of blackouts as a kid?

Naruto was stunned this couldn't be true the leaf were using him controlling him?

Zabuza" first things first we need to get that out of your head" That's tied into a lot of the external seals"

Zabuza " Haku come here"

Zabuza takes off the glasses and gives them to Haku" look at his frontal lobe between the hemispheres "

Haku " yes I see it"

Zabuza " Can you get it out"

Haku "yes but shouldn't we do this with him unconscious"

Zabuza " No he needs to see this. He needs to see what's really going on"

Haku " Naruto-kun please lay back this may be unplensent"

Zabuza " Haku make 3 mirrors on inside one outside so he can see it and another to send it to fast if any traps are triggered just in case"

Haku "Hai" Haku makes some hand signs and a small mirror appears in front of naruto she then places her hand on his head with the glasses on she focuses and created a small ice mirror in his head and pulls the seal device out it pops out of the mirror in front of naruto . Suddenly wave after wave of suppressed memories and feelings go through him.

Seals on the back of naruto's neck flair to life trying to activate the seal rod to modify his memories and one after another the seal arrays collapse becoming unstable without the rod there to focus the memory modification.

Naruto's last thoughts before passing out … Dad didn't seal it in me …..those mother fuckers lied…..

I remember it all….

The last thing he heard was laughter and a voice

"**Welcome back Kit"**


	3. Chapter 3

Feeding your demon chapt 3

They say everyone has both good and bad in them that who you are depends on what you experience and what's inside you. Genetics predispositions in attitude. They say that over time a person can lean more to there "good" side or there "bad" side….. its just a matter of what side you nurture more…what side you feed more.

What happens though when both sides get fed and don't want to coexist? What sides the fake what sides the real you…..

Mindscape the sewer

Sound drip drip drip drip awareness it's the first thing he hears all the memories flooding back conflicting thoughts and feelings… love hate the third, the blonde woman ..pain….. , the white haired main loathing. Awareness without reason cognitive displacement…. Randomness ….

Who am I who was I who will I be… what do I want need.

A voice in the distance …."**Come kit**" "**Come to me**" Apprehension fear….. my legs move forward on there own …. Stop legs no … don't go ….. the truth….. pain no stop… I cant stop the pipes must follow them.

Moving like the dead naruto drags on as if guided by another like a undead puppet he trudges through the muck … its touch on his skin feels of sorrow the water feels of tears of sorrow and despair….. like drowning in a sea of tears.

The Chamber

More cognitive whats happening now the pipes the room is changing what does it mean…

Kyubbi "**Your remembering it all kit im still reparing the damage they did to your mind"**

Naruto …. I remember being born mother father that man….. the gaps … you filling them in.

You helping me making me more aware when we joined so I would know what happened.

Kyubbi "**Yes Kit**"

Flashback no jutsu

The hidden location of the birth….

Minato " Naruto my son"

Kushnia " oh Minato hes beautiful… im so happy "

Mandera … "step away from the Jinchurikki"

Naruto …. Thoughts mother father….. the fight in the room my father saving me… … me in my crib.

Mandera releasing you your rage….. father bringing mother to me….. father ..freeing you from Mandera.

How can I remember all this…

Father going to not wanting me used in the sealing blond woman treating mom but mom not healing …..

The 3rd in room insisting on sealing…. Father saying he found another way….

Father leaving the 3rd and blonde woman attack mother blond woman injects something into mother…

The 3rd "Dam him we will have to use plan omega leave no loose ends burn her body Jiriah and I will deal with Minato…. We need a male Jinchurikki to revive the mokuttan bloodline dam him … though I do wonder how he plans to defeat the Kyubbi without the Dead demon consuming seal that Jiriah and I showed him. Kushnia crawling on the floor…. to a corner….

The 3rd "dam Mandera he was supposed to finish her off …. We need to eliminate both now and do the sealing im off to get Jiryah hes at Minatos collecting all his seal research you finish up here Tunade bring the boy when your done… and hurry.

Tsunade "Hai sense"

The 3rd shunshins away…..

Tsunade "Give me your son Kushnia … for what its worth im sorry but you Usumakis make the best containers for demonic hosts….and we need the boy as one… it's the only way to get a compatible match for Nawaki…

Kushnia " but he coff blood dripping out of her mouth … hes dead…..

Tsunade "no that's what we had to tell everyone theres a price to be paid for stealing the power of the ancients"

Kushnia " what … it was said by your clan that they decided to move on from this realm and blessed your clan with there power….. what did you do ….

Tsunade "Ohh my grandfather went in to make our offerings to him and had one trapped with a binding seal we then moved him with earth justsu underground with only one ray of light for a hour a day to maintain him…. Your clan had a alliance with the ancients to they would sear into the future for your clan for upcoming threats….. did you know that if you have two sears near each other the sight of the future is blocked…. Its how we got him.. A living tree spirit bound in the great forrest able to controle all plant and creatures of the woods bound by kami's law.

Tsunade "The blood of the ancient injected into my clan simulates the Mokkutan bloodline but after time the power becomes a cancer from within….. Turning all into living trees. My brother lives below the leaf and I will do anything to cure him and make him whole and have the senju rise again." "That child is the key he is the thrice born not of two parents but od three within him is the spark of kamis gift to the 9 tails the power of regeneration with it my brother can be made whole and sense planned this for years. We tried to gain a male Jinchurikki from whirlpool. Did you know upon your great aunts death we were supposed to return the 9 tails to your clan. We went there and took you and Minato from there along with one of the eyes of truth after sensi took your aunt there to "visit" her clan before her demise. Do you want to know why whirlpool fell. In your great hall sensi slit your great aunts throat before taking one of the eyes and shunshuning out before Jiriah erected a barrier to keep any from escaping… the fox released inside the barrier decimated the area before it was resealed in you we don't know who did it or how you and Minato were the only 2 survivors within the barrier we found no bodies and all the buildings were vaporized even your clans great hall with all its seal knowledge pitty that was lost. We sealed yours and Minatos memories as kids and never thought he would get to the level he did so fast…. Did you know Jiryah was supposed to kill him on his training trip after we milked him for all his seal knowledge… but your husband made that dam hirishan technique …. How do you kill someone that can move at the speed of light…make him sacrifice himself…. That was senses plan. He made some deals in the past with Mandera I don't know what they were but I don't care really but he contacted him and gave up your location to him as well as how to get into the seal you set up.. sensi was always good at getting rid of any upcoming threat to his power… Danzo …Sakkumo…. now Minato…

Kunshnia glared at Tsunade " You BITCH"

Tsunade "Don't act so surprised we are ninja…. Anyway the poision I gave you should have just about left you at gennin level chakra reserves….. its really one of my best poisions the more chakra you have the faster it works. Id try and comfort and say don't worry abou your kid after your gon but im not gonna lie to you we are gonna harvest the fuck out of him until we get our answers …. Hell he might even be the key to eternal youth…..hmmmmmm no more genjutsu then… ahh there we go..

Kushnia collapses and Tsunade takes naruto … kushnias veins look black

Tsunade " you got maybe 30 minutes left anger and being excited speeds up the effects….

Kushnia "hu hu even if I have to claw my way out of hell you bitch ill come back and exterminate you and your sensei's clan"

Tsunade "no your gonna die right here right now"

CRASH… window breaking body jumping in standing over Kushnia protectively.

Rin "KUSHNIA HANG ON DON'T PASS OUT" making hand signs flipping off Tsunade with her other hand she yells out "FORCED REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU"

Tsunade "NO!" she launches forward striking the ground where her targets use to be…. "Dam it no matter she wont come back and theres no way to heal her without a Uzumaki chakra donor and shes only got 5 minutes to live at most.

Tsunade "Now little guy lets go get a gaint demon stuffed up your ass"


	4. Chapter 4

The Third stood over the carnage of the 9 tails attack many had died but sacrifices were necessary to maintain the balance of power. Yes the balance must be maintained or all would be lost those to strong had to be eliminated or the guardians of the balance would turn on him and select another in his place.

Off in the distance the Fourth could be seen battling with the beast. With a barrier surrounding them both and another form within it surrounding the fox. The foxes movements within the barrier seemed to be getting slower and slower thought the third.

The Third sensed a familiar chakra signature "Jirayah Report"

The toad sage appeared "Sensei I was only partially able to retrieve his notes before a counter seal in his house activated it was hidden and when activated the remainder of his work was lost as well as his compound. When it activated it was like a swirling tornado everything it made contact with vanished. I barely escaped"

The third looked grim they needed that research it would place the leaf ahead of any other village in seals .

Jiryah " I did procure the most important ones the memory seals as well as all the jinchurikki suppression seals so it wasn't a total loss"

The third nodded his head "very well we will need a binding agent for the seal go find a suitable candidate Jiryah I sense Tsunade approaching ."

Jiryah flashed away and within a few moments returned with a badly injured Tallon Inuzuka clan head of the innusukka and Tsume's husband..

Master Jiriah Third thank you for saving me said Tallon.

Jiryah " Who said we were saving you"

"What.. whats going on" a very confused Tallon said.

"The village of Konah thanks you for your noble sacrifice Tallon Inuzuka." The Third says as he strikes him knocking him out. " Apply the sacrificial seals to him and the binding seals to Naruto when Tunade arrives. I will "assist" the fourth.

Minato and a group of his clones were maintaining a barrier around the 9 tails. As The third appeared

"Minato how can I assist you" one of his clones responded "We are getting low an Chakra fitting that strange ninja gave me a idea to create a inverted time field around the 9 tails even it is subject to the laws of time. When the field reaches maximum entropy time in the field will be frozen and we will release the original from the field.

Saratobi realized that Minato was now able to control time to this was beyond reason at every turn in the war when he tried to send him on suicide missions he was sure he would be rid of him only to find that this upcoming upstart was routing entire armies and now this being able to defeat the Kyubbi.

"How will this be able to hold the Kyubbi " The third asked

The clone turned his head and grinned that's the beauty of it once the field reaches a null point where times frozen in place since nature abhors a vacuum the entire field with the 9 tailes will dimensionally shunt outside our time stream no summon technique will work unless you know the exact point in time/space to pull from. The threat of the Fox is over"

The third nodded this was the worst possible outcome he had to be stopped or his plans would be ruined. " Well then I see you clones are varing the field strength in the areas minatos in"?

Yes in another 8 minutes we can release him and the 9 tails will be frozen after that the field will implode dimensionally.

The Third struck the clones Minato turned to see the third destroying his clones making the distortion field trap him as well. "Third what in kami's name are you doing I told you I have this in hand the Kuyubbi is no longer a threat" The side of the field with the fox was moving barely at all but it could hear all that was transpiring.

The Third looked grimly at the Fourth " You fool why couldn't you just do as planned and sacrifice yourself as we hoped you would why do you always defy the fate handed out to you. For years I tried to eliminate you and after the war when Jiryah told me of your plans to retire and leave to restart that damdable whirlpool village with Kushnia I was forced to declare you my successor to keep you here."

"Oh the bile I was forced to swallow bowing to you. Know now the truth of your place you and Kushnia were tools we acquired from Whirlpool when we eliminated them they were a blight to the ballace .

As are you we kept her until we could have her breed a male and transfer the fox to it to make a compatible match to restore the mokkutan bloodline. As for you we were to milk you for all the seals we could and eliminate you before you became to powerful. You had to invent that dam hirishan jutsu Jiraiya is still unable to grasp how to work it.

Let this Jutsu be your prison I will not fight you as within that field your technique can not reach me.

At this moment Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared with Tallon and Naruto.

The Third " What I do now I do for The future of the leaf"

The Forth screams "MY SON!" You Bastards STOP! Jiraiya what is the meaning of this why.

Jiraiya " I always hated you "Jiraiya stares coldly at Minato.

Jiraiya " Do you remember how we first met " I was teaching a small class on seals as a punishment from sensei" But you you little bastard it took me 8 fucking years to compile that book and you had the balls to correct the entire book in a day and created new ones even. I had to scrape and grovel at temples I had to kill priests for the gathered information in my seal books I had to go to runes of temples that were in the middle of no where with no pussy around in any directions for months and you a fucking kid takes that 8 years and makes it all a joke my time a fucking joke…..

"Ahhh the only good thing is that memory modification seal you made I cant tell you how much I need to thank you for that. It never counts as rape if the don't even remember doing it"

"You sick depraved fuck " Minato Cursed

Saratobi made hand sighes "Dead deamon consuming seal Shigami summoning"

A deathly aura permeated the area as the shigami appeared …

Saratobi looked on accept this sacrifice to bind half the soul of the Kyubbi within this child the other half within this binding scroll.

The Shigami reached for the kyubbi and pulled out its soul half withing the child the other within the scroll.

"**IT IS DONE**" it then reached in to Tallon and his soul was pulled forth and swallowed.

Just then the thirds teammates arrive we did as you asked the mass genjutsu shows the 4th sacrificing himself to seal the beast.

The 3rd looks on to the 4th still trapped withing his barrier as it begins to pull him out of our reality.

"At least know in your prison that the people of the leaf will know you as a hero. Your son however will live a life marked with pain and suffering he will only know me to care for him ensuring his loyalty to me and the village."

"No No Noooooooooo" Minato scream was the last sound heard as he froze in time and the barrier with him in it faded from our time stream.

Take the child Tsunade and run your tests… If he shows traces of his fathers or mothers abilities to early they need to be sealed . I want his brain waves monitored if he shows signs of increased activity in the cognitive areas where Minatos was located I want that area lobotomized.

Jiraiya " That will leave him fairly weak sensei" "It is fine we will tie in a bezerker seal to the kyubbi chakra that will trigger if a comrade is injured we can suppress the demon easily within a host and we need it to know its place.

In a lab under the leaf Tsunade begins her testing " Now lets see how that regeneration works little guy" Working a searing scissor Clip…. "Wahhhhhhhh" " ahhhh stop crying it was only a finger oh look it grew back already…" Guess we can cut up some more … lets try a hand then a arm…..

.


	5. Chapter 5

Four years of misery he remembers it all. The pain the extractions the vivisections his arms and legs removed his tongue cut out every session to keep him from screaming. His organs and limbs kept in jars around the room in containers for later use. The Kyubbi and he long ago met and in his mindscape she advanced his mental age to seven years old they agreed to a partnership to escape and become strong to get out of this hell but more than just that the Kyubbi explained that he was part her kit to. That a small spark of kami's original blessing was within him. She told him and him alone what the Biju were and that they weren't demons at all as all thought no she was created as a angelic summons along with the other Biju and were created for a holy war between kami and the Jubi.

The war between two god was fought but neither could die each would strike the other with mortal wounds as Kami would heal herself or the Jubi would return to the void realm and reappear unharmed warping reality. In the end both realized that they could not decide this conflict directly and that they needed a contest to determine who would be the master of this champions were selected and altered by both sides as the cosmic game of chess began. During this war many things were revealed to the Kyubbi that both the Kami and the Jubi were not from this dimension originally. And both wanted to rewrite this reality in there image. She also found out what the purpose of her and the other biju were to consume the tainted energy of the Jubi and contain it from him but this power was corrupted and made the biju go mad so kami created other races that could control and contain and suppress the power of the tainted biju. This was the true start of the gift of chakra to man.

The Jubi made a pack with summons from his realm of the void and he put all his cruelty his desires for power greed loathing of others into a group of humans whos eyes he tainted to want all that they see. That there greed for power would eventually consume them and leave them viewing only the void dimension where there powers reside. The summons he provided for his followers were the black flames of the void dimension and a phantasmal being the strongest of his summons

The black crows of shadow as another and the last he created The Vampire Frogs of Dark Deep The true nature of which could only be seen during a Solar eclipse there markings on there skin hidden runes to hide what they truly are.

Both sides agreed that once the battles began that both would not enter direct combat with the others pawns. The only way a winner would be determined is when the others tainted pieces were gone from the board.

10,000 years ago

In a continent that no longer exists a battle raged armies fought and beings died in the end a desperate gamble by Kami's biju was the focus of the attack they were still young but each took hold of the JUbi and began to drain his power.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON KAMI Think AGAIN" and with that the jubi dispersed his chakra and spirit into all that resided there. A giant ripple in space time pulled all the Jubis allies away and sent them to all to another continent. The Jubi was to cunning and in one near dead minion it placed itself in its subconscious and took control yes as a god he was not permitted to interfere in there game but by placing himself on the board he ties Kamis hands while leaving his own free .

Then true hell was unleashed on the battle field many ran as the Biju began to slaughter there own warriors to rip the tainted chakra from all those around them seeing any with the taint as a enemy.

The Namikazi and Uzumaki and Hugya were protected by seal wards approached and banished the Biju away to the far corners of the world. The remaining warrior clans dispersed as the other army vanished . The summons of kami the tree spirits or ancients held them while they completed the tasks. After the battle it was decided that the biju would be allowed to live unsealed to collect the tainted chakra and over time the remainder would be spared what no one knew was that the taint would pass on to each generation and grow. The only communication from Kami was in the form of visions that were now blocked due to the sears being tainted with Jubies chakra to.

Kami's general who lead the final devastating battle told all to disperse and that he would contemplate their next move on the corrupted ones. His multi ringed eyes glowed as a gateway opened between the battle ground and the mainland where the war parties dispersed. Over time many forgot and settled down.

After the battle the Sage of 6 paths realized that all there were now marked that both kami and the jubi if they won would wipe out all reality and just start over fresh the only option was to maintain a balance of power that both sides would never win. He was no fool and realized that if any one side became to strong that all of creation would be destroyed he also knew that neither of these beings was the true god of this realm.

And so he waited he watched as the ninja clans formed as they changed as the Hugya broke there vows and instead of being the healer s and scholar monks that kami blessed them to be they became cruel warriors. Instead of maintaining the history as was there charge they abandoned there duties that there eyes were given to them for, for who better to document the truth of the world then a clan whos eyes were ment to see only truth.

The Uzumaki were warriors created for battle there gift from kami was a chakra that had no equal it was said a uzumaki could draw on the will of there soul and pull out charka from there will alone. The also had the ablitiy to adapt external charka and manipulate others chakra if they mastered all there albilites. But what was truly frightening was that they could also resonate there chakra with other Uzumakis that they could combine it and flawlessly integrate there attacks with other Uzumaki making it suicide to face a army of Jonnin Uzumaki in battle as they could each easily do Kage level attacks if they were close together and resonated with one another.

The Namikazi were blessed with the powers of the mind and insight any glyph or ruin and language was theres to know. Much of there true potential they now hid and worked from the shadows in Whirlpool letting the Uzumaki take credit for there seal work. As some of there greater seals in battles only the Uzumaki could use do to there unmatched chakra potential.

He watches as clans rise and fall.

The sage went out and told those that had forgotten about chakra how to use it again he made sure the seeds of ninja villages were planted in the minds of those who could lead. What he never counted on was that the Jubi was also watching waiting to eliminate any with kamis taint on them and at the same time to fully collect his own chakra and reform his own body again. He want by many names over time but the name that he now used was Mandera Uchhia.

The sage over time cursed his immortality he wanted release from this endless cycle of death. But could see no other way he could not defeat Kami if the war was won. So he hid and he drank abandoning humanity to whatever fate befalls it.

The story of the battles was told to Naruto to keep his mind focused off the torments he was enduring to allow him some small comfort. That they were both being used as tools and that they were more than tools she told him that she never thought she would have a kit and to have one now in him helped her fight off the madness of the corrupted chakra she told him how the Uzumaki and the Namikazi of whirlpool in there sacred hall were able to purify her and her kind when the tainted chakra became to much. How she was temporarily sealed within a Uzumaki each time brought there and released and how noble each clan was that he came from.

After 4 years though Tsunade was ready to revive her brother she harvested enough organs from naruto to build and entire body it was truly depraved. Her brother was in a vegetative state more like a tree with a human face and arms poking out when they injected narutos blood into him he would revert to a more human form but would quickily revert back into the tree form Tsunade thought that if she could transplant the organs fast enough that the change would hold and she would get her brother back.

Setting up a transfusion between the two she never noticed the flow of blood reverse for a short period of time before switching back.

.

After the procedure Tsunade was happy her borther was recovering and woke up to find himself with another persons body parts grafted into him. Tsunade you see was consumed by guilt over her brothers condition she had modified his injection of the bloodline serum and she felt it was her fault he was left as a living tree. What she never even considered was his reaction to what she did and what she became.

" How how could you do this we were taught better than this" He cried "im so ashamed ashamed of you you're a monster how could you do what you did to a child" " I want no part of this cure" and with that Nawaki Senju created a tree bind coffin and crushed himself inside it.

The spray of blood coated Tsunade as she stared in shock not moving she did all that it was her fault her guilt that she held at bay saying that it was worth anything to save her brother came crashing down she became catatonic saying only I want to forget over and over. Facing the monster she herself had become and all for nothing.

I n the end Saratobi had to have her memories sealed and altered he also had her released from service as even with her memories fixed she was still unable to handle the sight of blood.

It was also during this time that they saw that naruto was developing his father's bloodline trait due to brain scans so immediately after her brothers procedure they would restrict the healing ability as well as lobotomize him to begin his conditioning in the public.

Thus Naruto the happy idiot was born.

The third reflected back to his old sealing project just before the fox was released and attacked one of Tsunade's research centers was found by the Uchiaa and he needed a scapegoat to take the fall it was rather easy to put a personality seal on Orochimaru and with the memory seals made him believe he was responsible and they let him escape the idea being that any break thoughts that they make they could just say he did and that they found it through Jiriyah's spys.. he chucked to himself at that everyone thinking Jiryah was the spy master… ahh the irony Orochimaru was always the spy master he just gave jiriah the control seals that made the snake report whatever he found out with his spies and as for the cured seal he would need to give that to Jiryah to pass it to Orochimaru at there next meeting ohh he was sure orochimaru wanted to kill him but with the loyalty seal in place he couldn't touch any of them and those compulsion seals were nasty as hell to … it was sad really if orochimaru wasn't so soft hearted he could have brought him in to there group he really was to protective of the younger generations he loved Anko like a daughter . It was funny to Saratobi that the most human of his students looked the most Inhuman.

Saratobi sat in his office it was unfortunate about Nawaki but nothing could be done about it now.

The only good thing was that the Usumaki was lobotomized and put into general population with the genjusts seals in place around the village focusing hate on anyone that saw him his conditioning was assured.

The remaining organs from the Uzumaki were used in transplants for him and his old teammates ahhhh yes they were quite happy about that he just wished he didn't walk in on them in the middle of _that_ in there office…

But he had to admit after the heart transplant he never felt this good in years if ever hmmmm never mind this book…. tossing it aside.. Anbu get me the snakewhore…..

10 minutes later she walks in in her trench coat and short skirt eating a dango….

Saratobi "anbu dismissed…"

Anko with her usuall grin " So who am I going to kill this time she says cheerily"

At that moment the 3rd makes a hand sign and her cursed seal glows her eyes glaze over and she says " what is your command master in a meek voice. " service me" he says leaning back in a chair and she walks over and gets on her knees ….. ahhhh yes it good to be the hokage and those memory seals really are fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

Present time the leaf village

Kakashi Hakkate was frantic he just made it to Kona hospital with the plant and scroll that Zabuza told him about. He rushed to the hospital and got the doctors to take Sasuke with the antidote instructions.

He thought back to Naruto should he tell him he died ? No by now the backup team he sent Pakun for would be in wave and Sakura is probably reporting the entire mess. He would just have to make sure the counsel got wind of what happened so the hokage didn't kill him.

Saratobi Hirson was having a good day his paperwork was light today Danzo wasn't bitching to get his hands on his weapon Naruto. Hirusen sighed he hated having to play up this fucking gentle old man façade but to be the kinder gentler killers was the leaves unofficial slogan with the Dynamos. Yes quite ironic a killer is a killer but those pussies the carnage so they go with the village with the cleanest reputation ….if they only knew the shit the leaf had done …

Looking over the village finances he sighed as added bonus to getting rid of the whirlpool bitch and her husband he managed to claim there assets he couldn't believe all the money those two made but dam the frigging dynamos wouldn't le the Village claim all there funds he was only allowed claim 10% for the first year and 5% every 2 years and if any heirs were to come forward they could legally force the village to repay what was taken from his clans treasury and the fucking Dyamo's accountants watch the account like fucking hawks. He was only able to get more by increasing bank fees to account that were fucking huge the only ones affected where the uzumaki and the Namikazi accounts. Hirzen laughted He had to forge Kushnias will and stamp it with his own seal making it look like they wanted him to have nothing till it was proven he wasn't influenced by the sealing….. that kid will never see anything more than the pittance he allows him to have. Kakashi has his orders that Naruto's not to make it past 16 and that if the Uchia should be able to befriend him and have to kill him in the line of duty so much the better… ahh yes …. We should be able to transplant the Myakeosharingan now. Kakashi was the trial run ….. Danzo's was even better….. hmmmmm dam Uchias to dam good at there own jobs first finding Tsunades lab he had to blaim on Orochimaru … loosing Tenzo to Abnu wasn't to bad but still id have perfered him as a hidden resourse even if it's a watered down version of the Mukkoton. Then there suspicions after the kyubbi attack a few were to close to the area of the battle and saw through the genjutsu . The Uchians first tried to adopt the dam demon. When that fell through thank kami for the civilian council under that hate empathy gengutsu. They pushed to have him banished that was getting to much support dam clever bastards ." Probably intended to make him disappear somewhere after the banishment. The expression on Fuggaku and Mitoko Uchias face when the boy was revealed said a lot they knew who's kid it was they were close to the dumbass and his bitch.

Then the Uchia started digging into god dam everything the fact that orphans were still disappearing that things didn't make sense with the Hyuga incident… if not for there fucking eyes he would have them exterminated then like a bolt from above he remembered there early work on the bloodline transplants and thought to himself at the time Fuck the uchias.

He had them segregated. Dropped a few hints in meetings of the council that they were acting had itachi ambushed and had a loyalty seal applied made him kill his best friend and bam instant weapon . In hind site maybe having him assist in killing his clan was a bit harsh but the look on fugakkus face was pricless when he made him fight his own son. Still he was upset with the harvest count there were actually 20 Uchias missing and one was Mitoko. Then itachi's seal broke after he killed his father and he turned on me fucking sharingan user got in one good hit then ran. Hirsen unconsiously running a hand over the scar by his ribs. Well at least the fucking shit head blew his emotion cortex out. At least the genjutsu he had the remaining Uchhia mindfucked with was holding.

It was at this moment of reminiscing that that Kakashi appeared in the office.

"Kakashi Repoprt" said the third. Ahh how he loved his authority.

"Yes there were some complications Zabuza placed had a accomplice and a poison as his ally he used the poisoned Uchia to gain leverage on the situation and made me choose between saving the last Uchia or giving him Naruto it was time sensitive and I chose to safeguard the the sharigan bloodline for the village. With the tracking seal on Naruto we can easily locate him again with a proper team. Take down Zabuza and possibly aquire breeding stock of a Ice bloodline."

Saratobi was livid " Did you remember to initiate the protocols" the protocols where a group of seals on a time delay on naruto that would force him into a beserker frenzy under a time delay. It was really genious let moron be captured after 24 hours the seal activates and he kills everyone at wherever he was taken.

Kakashi "No with the ice user there if I did she may become unsalvageable"

It was at this moment Danzo Homeru and kohameru all barged in to the office." So did we overhear correctly we lost the Fox demon." Stated Danzo

"Nows not the time for your bullshit Danzo. We have the situation in hand." Said Hirsen

"But if you have such a hard on for the blonde by all means send your root in and don't even try and tell me hes dead and drag him into your little program the seals Jiriyah placed on him let me know if hes alive and his location" Pulling the sleeve of his arm Saratobi channeled chakra to it. Now the funny thing about a tracking seal is that it gathers chakra in the transceiver seal then builds up until its loaded enough to bounce a signal to its receiver seal now if you have a receiver seal that's off line the transceiver seal can overload and well whats about to happen will occur.

The seal on Saratobis are grew brighter and brighter….. and started to smoke …

Saratobi "ohhh fuck me"

"**BoooooooooooooM"**

Cluching the stump that was his arm a moment ago…..

And gritting his teeth in anger " Kakashi you have a A ranked mission go bring that piece of shit back with danzos root group …. And cut off both his fucking arms when you do.

The room was flooded with anbu after the explosion.

"STAND DOWN" said the third

"Get me my personal medic " The third shunshined below his tower into a med room with various parts in jars in the room…

Just then a masked ninja appeared "Hokage –sama" the ninja bowed.

"Rabbit begin the transplant process"

As you wish going to a canister she pulled out a small child like arm and injected it with a red glowing serum it began to grow in size rapidly and matched it to the thirds stump and the two began to merge together.

Flexing his new arm testing it "ahhhhh yes much better"

"Hokage Samma just so your aware that was the last arm material we had"

"Don't worry rabbit they are currently procuring replacements and the source material"

"Hmmmm flexing his arm ohh this is new he watched as his hand became clawed and reverted to normal" he felt the strength of his new arm.

"Rabbit was that the updated serum?"

"yes my lord" said rabbit

"Prep the room for a full transplant process ….. once the source material is reacquired I think ill get a full replacement done"

"Hai hokage-sama"

Roughly 35 years ago in hidden rain just before the wars… a wanderer knocks on a door …. A woman opens it with dark hair … "yes how can I help you"

" I heard in the village you have a room and take on boarders for the night."

"Yes please come in out of the rain" the woman said

"Thank you the traveler said.

The man took down his hood and the woman blushed….

She stared at him…for a moment

He realized the awkward silence and said "The room"

"oh y yes sorry right this way" she showed him the room it was small house but very clean and neat.

He then took a good look at her she was very good looking her black kimono revealed her curves nicely.

He realized he was in the mountains to long with the thoughts going through his head.

Backing out of the room she said with a smile call me if you need anything …

"ahh yes is there a bath or onsen" he asked

"yes there one around back … she fround" she had caught her boyfriend there with a female traveler and the two had broken up…

She looked up at the man and a wicked grin formed on her face after she turned "ill get you some towels"

He was soaking in the onsen just enjoying the moment ahhh yes the irony to be immortal and yet to only find true pleasure in these little moments ….. he closed his eyes that were under a permanent genjutsu. He heard a click at the door and since he felt no ki he turned slowly as he did the woman he met had her Kimono off and was stepping boldly into the water with him. He was frozen her skin was flawless her dark eyes had a warmth and mischiefness to them and a playfulness that he could get lost in.

Without a word she pressed her body against his and felt her full breasts against his chest it was like electricity across his body.. In that moment she kissed him. Its been so long for him to have human contact like this he gave in to it and lost himself to the curves of her body one wanting and needing the other giving so what if it was meaningless sex in that moment neither cared. One wanting reassurance of her desirability the other starved for human companionship in self imposed exile. He planned to only be there a night but stayed for three. They grew close in that time he couldn't believe he sensed a new life starting within her…. For the first time in memory he was happy and wanted a real future with her.

He was looking for her to tell her but when he found her it appeared a if her and her ex had reconciled as was apparent from the sex they were having in the onsen. He packed his belongings and shunshined out never to return there again.

Authors note: Will you be my beta lol or co author. I got a huge plot for this story actually its orginal fresh dark but im not gonna lie half the time I feel like a hack this truly is my first story im writing and id love some help smoothing things out adding more life and detail to scenes and interactions. I have the plot mapped out and imho its pretty awesome but im still trying to flesh out for you all how fed up this world is. Feel free to PM me if your interested ill forward my drafts.

Next episode is back to naruto expect some major changes to narutos attiude.

Some more interactions of players behind the scenes might have a brief view of Orochimaru..


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing he noticed was the stars as he opened his eyes there was a weight pressed against him. He looked down and saw the girl Haku snuggeld up against him. He looked around and noticed that the campfire was actually a bunch of rocks heated by a jutsu of some kind.

He heard a voice just out of his sight "Don't get any ideas about where you put your hands boy" said zabuza.

Naruto looked for the source and saw Zabuza walking out of a patch of mist. " how long was I out" asked naruto "you were out for 5 hours" said Zabuza. "We will begin moving at first light" Naruto sat up and gently moved Haku off him.

"We have a problem" said zabuza "You got a Tracking seal on you"

"Where is it" Naruto grimaced knowing what this might entail.

"Your right arm at the bicep" said Zabuza "id have done it while you were asleep but I though you should know first" sighing naruto nodded "wait a minute" naruto said.

Naruto stood up biting his finger and drew some symbols on his shoulder in blood then rand a trail down to his navel to where the Dead deamon seal was.

"You know seals?" Zabuza asked

" No not really this is just a bypass that will let Kybbis chakra flow unrestricted by all the restriction seals the asswholes put on me it will only last a few seconds. Its rather basic I can read a seal easily now again and eventually break them down like I use to but its coming back to slow and we don't have time to wait" Said naruto.

Going into the woods naruto cam back with a small piece of branch and bit down on it and nodded to Zabuza while putting his arm out …

Zabuza nodded back

Shhhhhhick…. A spray of blood filled the air.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn fuuuuuug thhhhht fggggggn uuuuuurts" Said naruto biting down on the wood in his mouth

Haku woke up with a start and watching in both shock and awe as the arm flew into the air.

But that's not what shocked her no it was the chakra that trailed from the seal on his stomach up the line of blood to his shoulder as a new arm rebuilt itself bone growing back instantly muscles and skin snaking down the bone as is growing flowing like water down his arm. Haku always a healer in nature looked at him like he was a kami. Thinking to herself if that was his bloodline than any children he had would never worry for a non fatal or near fatal injuries. Haku who one day wanted a family but always feared her children to be hunted realized that if she did it would need to be a strong shinobi that could protect them….she realized she liked Naruto since they were so similar but now it was becoming more she also realized that he what hurting emotionally his group of precious people were they all a lie? His sensei did abandon him she knew he was hurting from that.

Naruto spit out the wood " Dam that fucking hurts like a bitch" flexing his new had and arm. "At least it regenerated at the unrestricted speed would have sucked if I had to wait a week for it to fully heal"

Turning to zabuza naruto asked so since we aren't related " Thank god for that by the way" what am I to you and why go to all the trouble to get me.

" The Uzumaki's of whirlpool set up 13 houses or clans within whirlpool giving each a area of specialization as well as each house getting one of the 13 guardian blades of whirlpool. Im the son of Zaraki Kenpachi and Nemu Kurotsuch .Just before it fell they declared an alliance with the second mizukage and crafted them the 7 swords of mist as a gift. It was shortly after that a delegation from Konah arrived and all hell broke loose my mother was pregnant at the time she told me that there biggest mistake was letting there guard down to the Third. They were allies and they never expected them to do this after we saved there asses in the second ninja war.

My mother told me that the Third killed Mito Uzumaki in cold blood in the Uzumaki great hall and ran as the 9 tails was released in a rage. He had two of his students seal up the area in a barrier in hopes to wipe out all witnesses. My mothers father was a crazy basterd but was in charge of there science division when she got hit by one of the tails he went to her side called her useless smacked her put one of his devices on her shoulder and made her fade away… as she was teleported out of the barrier she said he herd him say for the first time in a whisper that he loved her and to live.

When she was outside the barrier she saw the battle and that the nine tails was resealed and there were only two survivors but before she could get to them the leaf moved in and took them. She said there was a blinding flash during the sealing and everything was gone there was a huge crater no bodies or buildings just two kids at the bottom of a huge pit. Like the entire core of the city was sacrificed to reseal it. The guardian blades were lost as the 13 captains were inside the barrier as was most of the clan compounds and seal libraries. This scroll my mother gave me said that the Uzumaki purification temple might till stand and we might salvage some things from there but the directions were on a scroll I couldn't open as we would need Uzumaki by blood to open the hall and not get killed by its wards.

While its true I did try to kill the 4th Mizukage in my defense he was a asswhole and was killing innocent people. Im not much better but fuck it all I don't kill babies and when he sent me to kill kids in a orphanage that were starving he had to die.

Im not gonna lie and say im sorry for dragging you into this mess but at this point you got nowhere to go and nothing so why not go back with me help me gather the resources to free Kiri and ill help your with your problems to you help me with mine?

Naruto looked up at the first light on the horizon … "What the fuck im in maybe I can find something there useful and get these seals off me"

Zabuza grinned under his face wraps " Oh one more thing even though I act like a ass about Haku in public she like a daughter to me so if you try anything with her….. Zabuza swings his Zanbatto between narutos legs imbedding in the tree behind him narrowly missing his manhood.

Pulling the blade back and out of the tree as Naruto Cluches his manhood making sure they are all there…

" I trust I made my point" Said Zabuza

Naruto just Nodded franticly….wondering to himself why he attracted all the psychos….

They paced up Camp and made there way to Whirlpool Naruto grinned as he saw his arm on the ground and got a idea. After they finished packing Zabuza looked at naruto and said " you know your not write in the head"…

"That coming from you ill take as a compliment" said Naruto''

Zabuza shrugged as the three took off tree hopping heading to Whirlpool and what waits for them there.

Two days later in the clearing of Zabuzas old camp Kakashi and the root solders arrived. We have a trail going west .

One of the nee agents hmm the demon will be missing a arm it appears moving to pick up the arm..

"Don't Touch that" Kakashi yelled but it was to late…

Picking up the arm a seal tag triggered exploding releasing hundreds of Ice needles the force of the explosion slamming them through trees ..

Kakkashi before they got to him managed to Kwarmi and escape the blast and the deadly shrapnel ….then as if out of nowhere the remains of a hand flew down and landed in front of him its middle finger fully extended.

Kakashi looked around and saw only that two of the root solders lived out of the ten that originaly came… he sighed he knew he would get his ass chewed out for this to….. thinking to himself if not for my own seal I think id go nuke nin to… he took off after the scent trail going east the two root ninja following.

Jiryah was in the middle of a swamp. He fucking hated the swamp all the bugs bugging the shit out of him but this was where he was supposed to meet the snake bastard and he was late. He was so going to bust his balls when he got there for making him wait. He grinned to himself ahh yes he really fucked over the supposed genious of the team. Finally put the bastard in his place ahh it felt good making him kiss his ass he laughed at the compulsion seals he stuck him with …. He reversed a anti rape seal into a compulsion seal and tagged it off a personality seal that made his appreciation and caring for younger talented kids turn into something twisted yeah the seal design was a crude cobbled together piece of shit but who cared it worked and there were barely any real seal masters left so what if all his seal work was cut and past of others peoples work no one could prove it and everyone thought he was a seal master only sensei and his two teammates knew he was a seal thief and a fraud. The only original things he wrote were his perverted novels and those he got from using memory seals to make people act out his perverse fantasies and write them down.

Ahh here comes the snake now " About time you got here Orochi what happened get your dick stuck in a 8 year olds ass again."

"ku ku ku ku sorry im late but I was busy changing" the snake sannin glared at Jirhiya. Jiriah not noticing something off.

"Oh quit glaring you know you cant do shit to me with the seals on you here" Said Jiryah throwing a folder with the updated cursed seal information inside it. That's the updated seal sensei made with minato's notes there should be less rejection now. Test it on as many as you can sense wants at least a hundred cursed seal ninja under his command in three months oh and in that time we will also be taking you in for your "crimes" hahahah"

Suddenly Jiryah is hit hard and knocked back into a tree " what how the seal should prevent it"

"Ku ku ku" Yes the seal on my body my "old" body pealing off part of his face showing his new face under it. You set up the seal that I coulnt directly alter it or speak of it to anyone or have them change it.

But you let me freely sear for a immortality Jutsu for Sensei you and Tsunade. Imagine my surprise when you only made the compulsion seals soul bound. I will find a way to be rid of them eventually but in the mean time **im finaly free of your control**!"

Takin out his sword from his throat Orochimaru charges Jiriah and slices him across his chest.

Jiriah falls and choughs up blood

"Don't worry Jiriyah I didn't have my blade poison you this time I need you to deliver a message to sensei for me. Tell him the monster he made is coming for him."

As Orochimaru sinks into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Konah …

Sasuke Uchia was pissed not his ordinary pissed at the world I hate everyone brooding pissed no this was much much worse. He was stuck in the hospital for two weeks and could do nothing but stair at the ceiling. The first week was ok but the second week was pure hell. They allowed him visitors and who would be coming but the banshee twins. He was glad that they left he was beginning to look for something sharp to stab with..

Yes normally he could just ignore them but his balls where still hurting from when they swelled up like oranges and one of the doctors mixed up his results and they almost removed one of his guys. He gently gripped his sack it was still stretched out. If not for the nurse catching the date screw up on the tests that they couldn't be his he would be down to one nut. He shuddered thinking about the poison as one of a uchias biggest fears is going blind. And he was looking forward to one day restarting his clan to as he gently massaged his though back to the battle….

When he went down from the poison he was going in and out of consciousness and he saw what Kakashi did to naruto. No Sauuke was a lot of things a prick a asshole a elitists but he wasn't a fucking hypocrite. He thought back to the bell test and all that talk about those who don't follow rules are trash and those that abandon comrades are lower than trash. He gripped his hands into fists. No he wasn't upset that his safety was traded for narutos no that's what he kept telling himself. No he didn't miss the dobe , No he really didn't … yeah he was better off without the cheery idiot he was only holding him back. So what if he was able to come up with a plan that freed Kakashi in there first battle with Zabuza. So what if what he remembers seeing Naruto while he was in a drug induced haze in a red aura with a tail ripping through 50 men like wet tissue. Yeah that had to be some kinda lds trip right, RIGHT!

This makes no sense at all He hears people cheering about the demon being gone and that its life was traded for his and people are kissing his ass even more for getting his ass in this situation. One problem about being a so called genius is when you cant figure something out it fucking gnaws at you and then you cant stop thinking about it. That seems to be the trend with all genius's it goes from being able to figger something out and be praised for it or have some wacked out goal and become fucking obsessed by it. "No I refuse to obsess about the dead last" "Shit not good"

He cant stop questions keep popping in his head " what do you really know about him?" "Why does everyone treat him like shit?" "If that was real in the battle then what the hell was it?" " Why did Zabuza want a Uzumaki?. " What do I know about the Uzumaki?" and "Why the fuck did Kakashi let me walk around with a fucking target on my back letting a enemy use him as leverage like that."

This was killing him  
"OH FUCK IT ALL" Yes Sasuke Uchia just found his first obsession besides wanting to kill his brother… "DAMMIT ALL"

No! No! No! 'Ahhhh haaaaa ' No I am not obsessed with the blond idiot no I just want a rematch with that Ice ninja yes, yes that's it and my pride as a Uchia demands I defeat him and if the dobe happens to be there ill just coincidently rescue him yes that's it ! …..Am I buying this ….voice in head "NO"

Naruto ,Zabuza and Haku were making good time. They were nearing the runes of whirlpool and were glad that they managed to "aggressively "charter a boat. Which ment Zabuza asked the captain with his zanbatto at his neck. So much for keeping a low profile naruto thought.

As they neared the coast he looked out and saw the remains of white stone buildings in the distance built into what looked like a cliff. "Hey brat we are water walking the rest of the way" said Zabuza

Naruto frowned "You don't know how do you?" Zabuza said reading his body language.

Naruto shook his head no. "That's just fucking great what the fuck is wrong with Konah wait was it just you they didn't teach or everybody?" asked Zabuza as he walked over to Naruto

Naruto "Most were clan kids so they might have learned it already but Kakashi was training me and my team on tree walking before our second battle."

"They let you guys out of the village not knowing the basics of tree walking and water walking that's so fucked up its like they want some of you killed off" Said Zabuza.

" I cant belive im going this as he picks up Naruto and tosses him over his shoulder" ohh god kid you stink first chance we get your getting new gear that orange shits gotta go and not for nothing it's a frigging bio hazard"

"Well excuse me my pack with all my gear was left behind after some ass decided to barter me away from my team without getting my gear first " said Naruto "Touche' kid hey Haku lets go" they jumped off the side of the boat having left payment and a threat of death to any that gave away there position.

Making to the shore Zabuza pulled out the scroll and checked there heading…. Then turned the map left then right then all the way around….. "ok this way they began heading slowly to the center of the island" following a stream that appeared to originate from the center of the Island.

Never noticing that off in the distance a set of eyes were watching them from the cliff that Naruto saw earlier…. Grabbing some supplies the person set out to "greet the guests" a grave yard in the clearing below the cliff as she made her way down and walked out into the woods and ruins a number of Hitias draped over various weapons used as grave makers all from different villages and all seem to be fairly recent.

It would was late and Zabuza didn't want to chance there being any traps left that they could run into in the dark so they opted to make camp for the night.

After they set camp near the stream Zabuza motioned for Naruto to follow him. Zabuza stood on the water " I know you have shit control on your chakra so we are going to do a few exercises to boost it up until that seals off its gonna be hell so just bear with it now instead of just normal water walking I will have you start first by getting a feel for the water most teacher just toss there students out on the water and watch them dunk themselves over and over and get off on it which is utter bullshit you don't torcher them until bloods involved ahhhh by the way im gonna be teaching you Kenjutsu to once we get you a blade im so glad you regenerate. It opens op so many more tourch….. I mean training options" Zabuza said grinning under his bandages . Naruto turned white "now watch what I do " said Zabuza

Naruto watched as Zabuza closed his eyes and his chakra moved into his feat and into the water. "Zabuza said most just teach how to stand on the water but if you learn to feel the water its ebb and flow you can do so much more with it. It can become an extension of your being and give you greater awareness of your surroundings and with that the water began to move up Zabuzas legs and waste. When you truly master the water you can even pull the oxygen from the water as the water flowed into Zabuzas hand and turned to vapor the vapor moved out and Zabuza pulled down his mask and bit down with his teeth clicking them a spark then formed and the vapor Ignited. Into a stream of fire Naruto went wide eyed. " Water when one truly is one with it can separate it into its base elements of Hydrogen and Oxygen and Ignited them my master was able to make a entire lake a bomb im not there yet but im getting there I have someone special to show this one to once I master it"

"Water can also extend an attack "the water around Zabuza's body flowed over his zanbatto and he slashed it over narutos head as he did a thin hair like stream of water impacted with a 4 foot thick tree behind him and it sliced right through it the tree toppled over in half…

"What the hell" Naruto said " You didn't show any of this in the fights we had "

"correct" Said Zabuza "Why the hell not?" "you would have decimated us" said naruto

"And that's why I didn't" said zabuza "Hu I don't get it" said Naruto

" I enjoy battle If I went all out and it was over to quick whats the point wheres the fun in that?" You only have one life live it enjoy it embrace it" "Also I need to maintain my rankings appearance"

"If your strong people will come they will want to test there might against yours as you win more and more will come as your reputation grows. If I keep the fights closer and use smaller techniques then those who are closer to my actual level will not come till much later the reason why is in the camp behind you" "If everyone thinks you're a B or A rank ninja and your really a S rank and no one knows you have a slight edge in a bad situation and only smaller hunter teams will come at you." If they knew I was S ranked they would come full force and Haku would be in danger"

"You however don't have that option or luxury you're a Jinchurikki you will be treated as a S rank and they will come after you with everything they have to either take you back to use you now that you know whats going on they might try to mind wipe you and make you a mindless drone"

"I took a big risk on you I saw what you did when you thought Haku was hurt bad when it was her clone I see that you care for her but I don't want her to be hurt any more than she was by her past and dammit I can tell she likes you to so in order to keep you alive im going to train you and get you at a passable level that way she wont loose you"

"Now lie down in the water ill show you now KIRI trains in chakra control and explain the principles behind those techniques. And a few others.

Naruto lays down in the water….

"Close your eyes and relax feel the water around you hear it and let your chakra flow into it don't push your chakra or force it out feel the flow of the water and let yours flow with it." Feel the rise of the waves on the surface feel the pull of the stream below it feel the movement of the creatures in it…

Naruto was doing as Zabuza said and was about to get annoyed thinking this was bullshit when he felt something it was strange at first he felt at peace he pushed his other thoughts out of his head and focused on that peaceful feeling it was like something was calling him caressing him and he felt the water around him it was like he was seeing thought it feeling around him he slowly saw the fish come into focus under him ….this was amazing it was like the water was his eyes he could feel his chakra and the water around him becoming one it was a feeling he didn't want to have stop.

Zabuza was for the first time in his life truly speechless this kid just did the first level of Kiri's Jonnin level chakra exercise … He was even starting to intuitively do the second part without being told what it was. This kid was amazing and they were keeping him sealed what fucking asswholes thought Zabuza.

Naruto was now for lack of a better word playing he would will the water to move him in a circle or raise him up in a small pillar and put him down he would have the water lower him below the surface but the water didn't flow on top of him it was held back.

Naruto then opened his eyes and held out his hand and the water moved around it its shape going into a circle something about the ball of water in his had felt natural and the water began to spin ….and flatten out. Grinning to himself naruto stood up on the water not realizing he was water walking so focused on the swirling mass of water he threw at a tree shouting "Water Shirukin" It hit and splashed off. Seemingly doing no damage to the tree. "Dammit I thought I had that" Said naruto

Zabuza wasn't sure to pinch himself or drop to his knees and praise Kami of wait he forgot he doesn't bellive in Kami. If this kid was like this with all those fucked up seals on him. What the fucks he gonna be like with them off..

Zabuza Looking at the tree naruto hit he grinned of all the fucking luck this kid had. "Naruto try a different tree" Naruto looked at him like he had two heads and thought fuck it he focused again and the water flowed into his hand and began to whirl around in a spiral again flattening out. He threw it at another tree and then shhhhhhlit it sailed through that one and the 2 behind it before loosing cohesion and splashed into the last one.. turning to Zabuza pointing at the two trees in a happy shock "how why the first tree didn't do crap?" "Because the first tree you hit is the kind they use to make chakra paper how the hell you manage to pick that one is beyond me but" pulling off a small brand and slicing off a thin sheet of wood with a kuni " im not looking a gift horse in the mouth" . Come here focus some chakra into that.

Now Zabuza was really excited about what the results could be he was thinking he had a natural water user here with what the kid just did.. Nothing would prepare him for what happened next..

Naruto focused his chakra into the paper and It sliced in half …. Wind hmmm didn't expect that half the paper got wet hmmmm water yeah expected that thought Zabuza then the other half crumbled to dirt earth hmm didn't see that coming the water from the other half of the paper dripped onto the dirt and a small sprout appeared on the ground " No… No fucking way" Another drip and the sprout grew bigger it was a small sapling now …. 3 dripps hit it from the paper and it shot up to 6 feet in height and they had to jump back Zabuza looked at the paper as the water dried out it went up in a roar of flame shaped like a fox head….

Zabuza stood there and grinned then giggled …

Naruto seen some scary shit in his short life Villagers beating his ass a psycho medic using him for experiments…. Some really scarry shit but the sight of a giggling Zabuza really realy really scared the shit out of him.

Naruto Frozen in fear pleaded with the fox for what he should do…

The fox looking at the situation just smirked realizing what might be going on in Zabuzas head…

Zabuzas happy place…. Yagura wrapped up in a tree not able to use his Biju him usuing his zanbatto Yagguras head flying out the window as stream of blood decorating the Mizukage office (yeah that's never to be cleaned up sets some nice ambiance for the room)…. People in the streets cheering Zabuza Zabuza …. Kids with bloodlines playing kickball with Yaguras head….

Haku coming in to visit him in the Tower… with his grand kids all 5 of them…. With blond hair and black hair one with streaks of both all with pointed teeth just like there grandpa and a I don't take shit from no one attitude….Just like grandpa… ahhh yesssssss.

Coming back to reality Zabuza did the unthinkable he hugged Naruto and said welcome to the family son in law…

Naruto then promptly passed out.

Was gonna end it here but dammit the muse is bitching at me to keep going….. And shes got a frying pan dam troublesome muse…..

Naruto woke up he was in a tent and again there was someone pressed up against him … panicking at his last thought … " Please don't let it be Zabuza snugging up against me" He looked down and saw it was Haku oh thank Kami…. He thought then he realized something his pants where gone and he felt her skin against his ….. her legs are sooo smooth as the rubbed against him her leg rubbing up against little naruto . Now normaly with his boxers on this would be ok but Little naruto decided he wanted to be aired out and was poking out of his boxers and every slight shift of her leg was making little naruto not so little…. And she had a death grip on his arms and was snuggling in to him smiling in her sleep…and she smelled so nice.

Haku "Hmmmm ohhhh Naruto-kun"

Now little naruto was standing at half mast every time he tried to adjust his hips to make it slide back into his boxers her leg would brush up more and make him get harder. God he didn't want to loose his guys or the now Jumbo naruto oh shit if he looks in hes gonna notice as there was definitely a prominent tent poking up in there sleeping bag and with her rubbing all over him he was worried he might fire off a round if this keeps up….. shit fuck shit then it goes from bad to worse …. One of her arms is trailing down his chest…. Narutos sweating bullets please rammen god kami whoevers listening please save me.

Haku purred in her sleep " Yes naruto sama im a very bad girl" and her hand went lower now gripped his shaft …..and gave a tug.

Naruto bit his lip as tears were starting to form in his eyes he was in both heaven and hell oh yes her soft silky hand being wrapped around him was like a gift from the gods…. But what would happen later terrified him …. Tug oh god no.. tug please make it stop tug tug ohhhh so good tug hmmmmmmmm

Tug …..

Release….joy rapture love …..chibby narutos dancing Ha in your face I got some before any of the other guys hahaha beat that Sas Gay.

Haku woke up and felt where her hand was she blushed a bit and felt the wetness and remembered her dream…. Oh no hes gonna think im a slut thought haku. "Na naruto-kun im sorry can we pretend this didn't happen for both are sakes she said in a whisper " Naruto nodded . Haku then turned to her bag and reached over and pulled out 2 towels and handed one to him. They both cleaned themselves of his release both embarrassed at what happened.

After they were cleaned up they tried to go back to sleep but where to wound up and turned back to back… "Na naruto-kun" said Haku "Haku what is it he looked over and saw tears on her face" "Im im sorry that happened I …. I don't what you thinking im that kind of person I.. I truly care about you and in this short time we have been together …I …. I don't regret what we did just now and I have feelings for you. Naruto turned around and put his arm around her stroking away the tears with his hand and turning her face towards him looking in her eyes. They touched foreheads and kissed a gentle one. "Lets just take it slow and see where we go" Haku smiled and snuggled into him her feeling of shame and awkwardness with him gone. They both drifted off to sleep.

Zabuza wasn't a true sensor type ninja but he was trained how to sense a presence you can mask chakra and suppress it if your good enough even make it so you are like a void with no chakra if your good enough but the masters of silent killing were trained to sense everything and his was saying they were being watched there was someone here and they were dam good at hiding. The animals in the forest were tense like they knew a predator was about . Going to the tent he looked in to see them still sleeping he cleared his throat. As they woke up he said "well this is new can I expect grandkids in 9 months" As he said this he gave Haku hand signals "Intruder" "Being" Watched" "Be alert"

Naruto Blushed crimsion and began to stammer "No no way we …."

"Save it Uzumaki Ill take it out on your ass in training. We are goin to be heading in to the ruins in a hour get packed now." Zabuza bellowed

Zabuza walked outside the tent whoever was watching was good but they just fucked up there chakra faired when he said Uzumaki….. why is there another survivor here…. Hmmm well might as well go say hello….

Kirigure Hidden mist Jutsu the water from the Stream flooded the area in a thick pea soup mist you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

"I know your out there you might as well come out" Said Zabuza

"More ninja coming to poach the last of whirlpools artifacts leave here theres nothing left anyway all that awaits you here is a open grave" said a female voice

"Sorry but im here paying respects to my family not going till I make it to the ruins" Said zabuza

"A mist nin having a whirlpool descendent are you a fool everyone knows that Kiri wiped them out I will kill you for your lies" said the voice

"Ahhhhh you're a Konah nin aren't you" Said Zabuza

"What how did you …. Enough talk" the voice said and then there was a loud Crash and a tree flew threw the mist and out the other side.

"Dam who the hell is this Tsunade? shes launching trees and bounders like Kuni and sebon thought zabuza.

Stop hiding coward said the voice.

Meanwhile Naruto and Haku were in the mist moving away from the battle …

Being a sensor type the woman targeted the one with the Highest chakra in the mist and thought Naruto to be Zabuza as the missle shot throught the fog Narutos new training kicked in he sensed the displacement of the fog and pushed Haku out of the way and Screemed out for "Naruto!"

Shunk the spear picked him up off the ground and propelled him into the tree where it impalled him. Coffing up blood trying to pull it out as the spears guard kept him from sliding off it and it hit him from behind so he couldn't get his hands on it to pull it out. The person then appeared in front of him with a Kunnai at his throat about to slash it.

Blue eyes met brown and blue marked cheeks….. in a wisper the voice said … "minato you look just like him…. "dropping the kunai and pulling out the spear"

"Stand down I surrender " as she began treating narutos wound crying and rubbing his cheek as he lost consciousness the last thing he heard was "please you have to live I need your help save your mother….."

Please review make comments suggestions …..

Or just glare at screen like a Hugya and feel special….

Ok Harem or Just Haku … and if harem who should naruto do?

Anyway next chapt will be intresting….. I shit you not.


	9. Chapter 9

Hirson Saratobi was in a murderous rage why you as a messenger toad just arrived with a message from his student Jiryah telling him that Orochimaru has sliped his leash and was coming for him …him.. the little puissant was challenging the "God of Shinobi " … Ill skin his ass alive.

The dead body of Mizuki falling off his clawed arm "Ambu clean this shit up!" Wiping his arm on Mizuki's shirt. Walking out of the cell yes that little stress release had him feeling much better. Where the fuck was kakashi and root he wondered they should have reported back by now. Scratching his chin hmmm the god dam Chunin exams were coming up and he had to put on that god dam pathetic display up till those snobs left his village. Holding the bridge of his nose trying to stem his headache off. He gritted his teeth oh how he wished he could just kill all the nobles and lords and just do away with the fire Dynamo.

And the council was demanding he assign a new gennin to Kakashi's team….. why don't they just line up and offer the Uchia a rim job…..

He would have to take Danzo up on his offer to assign one of his root operatives to that team. Sighing in annoyance He made the signs for the summoning technique in a flash and a messenger monkey appeared…. "wha wha what do I owe the pleasure of this summons "human" the monkey sneered. I need you to find Kakashi and get him to give a update on his mission in wave country. "But of course "master" the monkey mocked him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Oh how he hated summons but he was tied to them now and they were keeping the balance with him and if he and the others failed to maintain it in the human realm… then they would. Using wars to cull those that were to strong and keeping the numbers of both sides even making sure the numbers of both sides were maintained that was the true teaching of the 6 path sage eternal war and conflict and maintaining the balance.

Caging kami's lap dogs and removing her pawns. The others were pissed over his movements against the Uchia's still the summons realm made it clear the less Uchias the more concentrated the void element will become within the remainder. His plan though was to keep them sealed and have no more that a few as his ultimate tools breeding only a few at a time after they became a problem for him. He knew "The monkey king was going to bust his balls about the Kyubbi container later… he really didn't want to hear it… he was getting a headache again ….. are there any more prisoners available to execute….. Looking into the cells ….. dam all empty…..and Ankos on a mission…..double dam he was just thinking about what she does with her tounge that would of relaxed him…. So glad Orochimaru taught her that jutsu he has to thank him before he kills him.

Sasuke was at the library looking up anything he could on Whirlpool he found out the Uzumaki originated there. But many of the books were missing chapters all related to the Usumaki what the fucks going on here entire volumes are missing. When he asked who had them out he was told they were either lost or damaged and removed. He was getting pissed this was a big fucking cover up. He wasn't getting anywhere shit he needed more information. Getting up he left the library his next stop the Nara compound.

Shikamaru was laying down trying to ignore all the troublesome news going around the village about Naruto and just enjoy his clouds he was looking at one and could swear it looked like a bowl of rammen.

Even his cloud watching was becoming troublesome closing his eyes for a bit he felt a shadow cast over him … it's a nara thing.

Without opening his eyes Shikamaru asked " What do you want Sasuke"

Sasuke never ever ever went out of his way to ask for help in his life after the massacre he mostly just demanded shit and got it but at this moment he realized he would have to check his shit at the door.

"Im sure you already know why im here" said Sasuke

The Nara replied with one word "Naruto". Sasuke nodded

"How far did you get" asked the Nara. "The fact that everything Uzumaki has been sanitized and there's no listing for his realatives." Said the Uchia

"yes hes a Orphan but all orphans from that day had there relatives traced by the hospitals blood records why not his" "They take samples from every ninja in konah one copy of the gene types is kept in the Hospital under Abnu guard the other under the Hokage tower in the vaults. " Said the Uchia

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow and what the Uchia found. "That's some classified information how did you find all that?' My father was the chief of police when I was a kid he would explain to me the procedures the Uchia would use to track down criminals.. blood work was new at the time but immensely effective and the criminals didn't know about it….looking off into the distance "what did you find?"

"Are you sure you want to know this you cant unknow it and it will shock you." Said shikamru

The Uchia nodded …..

"tch how troublesome follow me" said the nara. Walking to the achedemy he stopped outside it was late and the building was closed it had very little security. Standing outside the shadow user turned around and called out " Come out Hinata" walking from around the corner the huyga was looking down not making eye contact. Why are you following us. "a ano Shika –kun I was in the library and noticed Sasuke –kun looking up information on the Uzumaki and wanted to find out about Naruto-kun I thought you might have information about his return" poking her fingers together.

" How troublesome fine come with us but you cant tell anyone what im about to show you it would make things very troublesome for all of us" Said shikamaru.

Grabing Hinata by the shoulder and Sasuke as well both slid into the shadow beneath them. They felt like they were swimming in goo and then the next moment they were feeling the shadows peel off them they were in the records storage in the basement of the school.

"These are the student files from the past 20 years no one ever thinks of restricting information on students because they haven't amounted to shit yet. And they are to lazy and find it to troublesome to do anything with them." follow me" going back to a group of files shikamaru opens two boxes. Pulls out two folders then goes to another box and pulls out one more folder.

He pulls out two pictures and places them side by side you can see two boys that look almost identical one has whiskers the other doesn't …

"I don't get it you got a doctored picture of the dobe so what" Tossing over the folder with more of the pictures of the wiskerless boy he opened the file and pointed to the name Minato Namikazi.

Both Sasuke and Hinata were speechless he took out a photo and drew whiskers on it. While asking "what day was Naruto born Hinata and Sasuke what was the 4th Hokages specialty". Hinata whispered "October 10'th the day the nine tails attacked". Sasuke was wide eyes no no fucking way… he started to hyperventilate he used his son….. he has it inside him … Hinata fell to the floor crying " They treat him like shit and hes containing that thing why why wouldn't they announce who he was" wiping her eyes.

They both looked at Shika for a answer.

Your not gonna like my answer theres a number of possibilities.

They wish to make sure that earth country doesn't find out about him in which case they would come after him. Thus we would have to expend resources to safeguard him. Without saying who he is he can be hidden in plain sight. This theory would be more likely if his status was not announce to the public right after his birth.

But then why Hinata asked. And if the adults know why don't we know.

"A law created to create misdirection and the appearance of support" said Shikamaru

"What are you saying Shikamaru" Said Sasuke

Fact he was announced as a Jinchurriki right after his birth fact his lineage is hidden to keep hostility focused on him. Fact only very few people in the village treat him well. The two people at the rammen stand and the Hokage.

"Principal of leadership number 222 if you want people to fight for you make them fear you… if you want them to die for you….Make them love you."

"Its all conditioning."

"Theres more I found that both his parents were loaded but he isn't getting any its all being divvied up in the council every year they are allowed to take a little more. Did you know theres only forged records of his whereabouts from age one to four. That at four he was living on the streets for a year when he was "Found" by the third and he personally brought him to his "new" apartment. "

Sasuke was livid if they could do this to a Hokage's son that saved them all what else could they have done what other secrets was the village hiding.

"Shika is there any other shit going on like this that we really need to know about?"

" I have my suspicions but no solid proof". Said shikamaru

"elaborate please" said Sasuke grinding his teeth.

"Hinata the night you were almost kidnapped there was a large sum deposited into a black ops account in the banks it then reversed payment back to the depositor the next day the routing code for the funds went back to Kumo . How did the kidnappers buy pass Huyga security and your clans eyes hinata I think you can elaborate the rest."

"How did you get all that information? " asked Sasuke

The encryption files they use are very weak I cracked it when I was 5 and have been poking around when I feel like it ever since. Its amazing what you can find out by following the money. Who pays for whos votes on the council the money going from Danzo to the civilians is very telling he has it going through 10 dummy companies and its masked to them as consulting fees.

Hinata was pissed her uncle died because of some back door deals to sell her to Kumo as breeding stock. What the fuck?

"Theres more" said shikamaru

"What " said Sasuke

"First calm down you cant fly of the handle with this if I tell you this you have to play it cool if you decide to do anything with what I tell you need to be careful and I don't want this coming back on me and you gotta gimme your word you wont hit me" said shikamaru

"Fine I wont hit you" Said Sasuke.

"No swear on your eyes as a Uchia" said shika

"Fine I swear on my eyes as a Uchia I wont hit you" Said sasuke

"Theres two files on what happened the night of the massacre of your clan one said that everyone but you were killed. The other said there were twenty members unaccounted for one of which is Mikoto Uchia Sasuke your mother is alive. "

Before Sasuke could blink Shikamaru was on the floor in pain. Shocked that Hinata hit Shika so fast.

"Shikamaru you knew all this and never told us why"…. asked Hinata

"Will you hit me again if I say it was to troublesome, and I didnt want to get hit." said shikamaruas he was laying on the floor.

Meek shy innocent Hinata then kicked shikamaru in the ribs hard. "oooffff"

"Bet you didn't see that one coming I shure as hell didn't" said Sasuke.

"So now what you cant leave the village you will get declared a nukenin" asked Shikamaru

"Oh that's easy The acting Uchia Clan heads going to request a escourt mission with a tracking team plus one" said Sasuke

"Plus one?" asked shikamaru narrowing his eyes.

" Yes said Sasuke it will be troublesome so your coming" said Sasuke with a smirk.

" oh how trou.. " Shika-kun is you say that word one more time the next hit will be with Jukken someplace very very unplesent" said hinata in a very sickly sweet voice.

'shika thought in his mind oh how very very troublesome this would be he just wanted to watch his clouds'


	10. Chapter 10

**Kit… KIT… KIT! **Boomed the voice of The Kyubbi.

Naruto woke up he found himself outside the great hall of the Kyubbi.

"Fox …. How bad is it"

Grinning behind the bars "your wounds are healed that healer was quite skilled and I believe you can trust her kit" said the Kyubbi

" Oy yeah sure after she turned me into a human shish kabob" Naruto said.

"**Kit theres one more thing…we are in the great hall of purification of the Uzumaki theres a chance that the corrupted chakra I have accumulated can be removed here It you can find a way"** The Kyubbi trailed off

"Ill do my best kyu" said Naruto..

"**Good then wake up kit"** Said the Kyubi

Narutos eyes snapped open his chest felt tight there was bandages around it. Laying beside him was Haku in a kimono … at least shes got cloths on this time. Listening he hears voices from the hall outside his room.

"Oh now you want our help after you harpoon him with that fucking spear your lucky I don't take your head off if Haku didn't tell me you were healing him I would have" said Zabuza

Look I didn't know who you were and im in a rough situation here I have had his mother here in a stasis seal trying to track down any other Usumaki's and getting no where for 13 years and fighting off looters that have been getting to close to us. I never thought he would drop into my lap hell I thought they would have had him under lock and key doing god knows what to him. I can't believe that you're a descendant of one of the clans from here. I was always told it was Kiri that caused whirlpool to fall. How the hell was I to know they doctored the history?

"oh and from what you told me attacking and poisoning a kages wife right after giving birth is standard procedure in the leaf?" said Zabuza

"What the hell do you want him to do any way ? asked Zabuza

I need a chakra transfer between him and his mother Uzumaki's have a special chakra type his mothers was tainted during his birth with a chakra parasite its easy to kill with a chakra flair but her coils are so damaged if its from a different donor they will collapse.

"Hes awake oi brat get over here" said Zabuza

"yeah yeah" getting up naruto grumbled to himself I really need to learn how he does that…

Naruto slid out from under Haku and went to the hall and saw the woman and Zabuza.

"Hi Naruto my name is Rin. Um im sorry about before" she looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I want to see her" Said Naruto Rin nodded and motioned for him to follow. They went down the hall into a room filled with seals on a bed in the room was a red headed woman. As he walked in the room his eyes flashed from seal to seal copying analyzing every line every detail then he started to compile variants in the back of his mind there was so many possibilities. He shook his head stopping the influx of thoughts on the seals. He focused on the woman …no his mother…his family…. He felt something wet on his cheek…..he had family ….. he made promise to himself right there …whatever it took he'd make her whole.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked

See that circle over there stand in it and when it glows flare you chakra.

Walking over he started to comment " hmmm a time/spatial distortion arrays for the stasis array with two sub linked containment and storage arrays to control the flow levels for chakra.".

Rin went wide eyed " How the hell do you know that?"

Pointing to his head "dads genes" Rin nodded her head I have some of his seal books if you want them after this is done.

"Yes please it would be a big help" said Naruto

Ok ready ? asked Rin Naruto nodded standing in the circle. Making hand signs Rin flashed through 15 and said Release. At that moment it was like a still photo suddenly became a movie Kushnia threashed around and Rins green glowing hands moved over her body.

The seal on the ground glowed and Naruto flaired his chakra it trailed along the seal array to his mother and the blue chakra enveloped her. her color came back her breathing leveled off everything was going well then suddenly Kushnia started to convulse …

"NO no dammit no that bitch theres another set of parasites that were dormant they are attacking her heart I I cant stop them in time" Shouted Rin

Naruto was panicked no ….. It cant end like this it cant…

'**KIT use my cha**kra' what why **She was my last host kit It will heal her** .

Naruto focused all his will pulling on Kyubis chakra the red chakra flaired to life a fox head appeared at the head of the red trail and enveloped Kushnia and a fox head took shape over her body and Roared a black ickor shot out of Kushias mouth and fell to the floor.

A moment later a red slitted eyed Kushnia shot up "Tsunade where are you you fucking cunt!"

Kushnia getting her bearings her eyes going back to normal her hands reverting to normal from there clawed appearance.

"Rin…. You …. Looks so old" Rin shoulders sagged as she had tears in her eyes she jumped forward and hugged Kushnia crying"

"Oh God I thought I lost you there" cryed Rin

Kushnia looked around the room and refocused on naruto

"Na Naruto?" she got up and started to stumble. Naruto went to her and she hugged him they both started to cry …..cry for the years apart the years stolen from them to be together. She cried knowing deep down from his eyes that he was broken inside she hoped she prayed that they would have enough time together to heal those wounds.

Zabuza and Rin left the room giving the two time together for the first time since narutos birth a reunion that was 13 years in the making. A reunion that should never had been necessary.

H

i im Chibi Zabuza and if you mother fers don't review im gonna take this zanbato and start cutting your heads off through the screen

00000[oooooooo/


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was double checking all the mission paperwork for the escort mission he requested. He dobble checked everything and it all looked good. He knew they would try to deny his request but with his clan crest he knew they legally couldn't. Upon becoming a gennin he became a legal adult and therefore legally the Uchia clan head while certain stipulations prevented him from joining the council until he gained the jonnin rank when it comes to clan matters and mission requests he was in the clear it was like that for all the major clans thy were allowed mission requests and as part of the village as long as they were not in war time the mission office was forced to accept them.

He requested a team consisting of a genjutsu expert a Huyga an Aburne and an innsuka as well as a nara. He had to dig for a reason to be let go so he dug through his old clan scrolls and found information on two of his clans summon scrolls that were located in two different shrines and that he would need to complete a series of tests to be allowed to sign the contracts and he hoped that if what was true about summon scrolls were true that one of the two would have his months signature on it and he could convince he summons to reveal her location. He really wanted to know what really happened that night he realized that his memories must have been royally fucked over from that night as he clearly remembers seeing his mother killed by his brother and he didn't want anyone in his head that would report back to the Hokage to know he was trying to unblock those memories he suddered he thought of asking Ino to poke around his head …. For 1 second …. Then he got scared thinking the dobes dobeness was spreading….Thinking of Naruto he wasn't sure how he was going to convince the team to detour through Whirlpool I mean shit the two shrines where no where near there. One was in Demon Country in a old hidden Uchia outpost built around the shrine protected by massive layers of genjutsu the crow contract…..his brother had the sub contract if he could get the main one and destroy it or make them remove him then he would be that much weaker when they met….. Then there was the contract for the Great cats… his mothers contract…. He remembers her having the cats watch him as a kid playing with him…. Shit focus…. Whirlpool …..Naruto…. He didn't know If that's where he was but he knew there was something to the information ban on it after the third took over.

It was strange he found out they they were allies that Whirlpool was asked to be part of the founding clans along with his but they declined to move opting to Invest in the village but remain separate. When he went over it with Shika he told him that right at the end of the second great war when the war bonds that were about to come due to be paid back to Whirlpool for there assistance in the war they fell. What a "coincidence" that was all that was said was that the Hidden Mist did it. Then all detail on the Whirlpool ninja everything was sanitized over night. Oh this stunk of some serious bullshit a oh Kiri did it no talk of the battles no detail on the strategies used Nothing…every frigging war major to minor was always ALWAYS analyzed for counters and possible uses of there strategies.

He let his house with the mission paperwork…

Naruto was happier than hed ever been before why? he had spent a week so far with his mother and she was teaching him his fathers technique the rasengen along with some of her own water jutsu. They had found a Uzumaki weapons/equipment and storage ketch and he found cloths… they promptly had a funeral for the remains of his orange jumpsuite he cried . He currently his shadow clones going over his dads seal books that Rin had given him. They even found some of the Uzumaki practice Katanas and nodilach he couldn't believe these were practice weapons they were batter than some of the high end weapons he drooled over back in Konah. His new outfit was awesome remembering how he found it though not fun.

Flashback

Haku and Naruto were taking a walk relaxing for a bit on the outskirts of the ruins when they saw a bunny. Haku immediately went wide eyes "Ohhhhhhh a husband for Ms. FuzzyWuffykins Naruto help me catch it." Naruto thought how hard can it be …

"Sure Hake no Problem " He chased off after the Rabbit into the shrubbery diving right in…now being new to Whirlpool and its indigenous plat life you can really look down on him to badly the thicket he happened to enter is called a Flair Quill Tree ( picture a dwarf weeping willow with a very thick base and the over hanging branches have beautiful flowers on the top side and on the underside of the branches there are thorns.) normally its very benign but if you get to close to the main trunk well it starts to extend these very very sharp quills from all over and then they fire out ….

And our little bunny was waiting at the base of one of these trees.

The darts fired off one tree and the bunny bolted …. Haku in persuit with Naruto brining up the rear as the "Evil bastard plants from hell" as naruto would call them from this day on began firing the quills as Haku shouted "Save the Bunny" Now as it would happen bunny in front haku close behind and Naruto bringing up the rear and why are we emphasizing rear so much you see the time delay that appears to be on our now what appears to be said gauntlent of "Demon plants from hell" Appears to be delayed just enough for said bunny to stay ahead of them and Haku conveniently had a blocker behind her that she did not notice as she was in full on bunny love mode and Naruto was getting a back and ass full of nice sharp pointy quills and if he stopped chasing her she would be getting the quills instead after about 200 yard dash the thicket ended with a wall of the great cliff upon which said bunny slipped into a crack in the wall and vanished at this point Haku turned around with a pout and Naruto found very cute even though he was in a hell of a lot of pain. He flopped forward on his stomach and Haku saw his back and shouted "Oh Kammi what happened"

Naruto groveling on the ground at the moment looked up and said " Can we talk about it later like after the 500 or so quills are out….. please" "oh oh right ill take care of you Naruto-kun" said Haku

As she proceeded to remove the quills from his legs and butt which he swears she was groping and squeezing a little more than necessary….saying she had to check for any poision.

'Thankyou mr bunny thank you thank you thank you….. mmmmmmmm sooooooo firmmmmmm "

When Haku got them out of his legs and but she had him sit on a stone near the wall and pulled out the quills on his back. At this time some of the blood from his back his but and his legs from sitting on the stone collected through the moss on the stone triggering a hidden seal that made the stone to drop in the ground depositing Naruto on his already damaged ass hard but also opened the wall behind them revealing a hidden chamber. Haku and him went exploring and found. A small storage area in a ten by twelve foot room with storage seals on the walls all over Clothing weapons Rations medical supplies some scrolls and locations of other storage areas on a map. It was a gold mine between these supplies and the money they acquired from Gato Zabuza's Dream was virtually assured.

And the Rabbit from hell was sitting right in the corner of the room …. "Dammit Haku saw it and Glomped it" "Must not kill Demon rabbit thought Naruto…..

"Aweeeeee little Mr. Fluffybunnkins was playing hard to get yes you were yes you were" Haku said.

It was at this point Zabuza and Kushnia arrived at there location.

"Oi Brat what the hell did you get into now dammit" said Zabuza

"Zabuza –Sama come look we found a storage catch and I GOT A NEW BUNNY!" said Haku

"bunny fetish" asked Kushnia

Zabuza just grunted and said " You have no idea"

Zabuza came in and Naruto read off all the seals as soon as he said cloths Zabuza and Kushnia looked at eachother nodded and Zabuza walked out with Haku.

The sound of screaming "MOM What the hell " Im not wearing that" then the sounds of a beating and a meak voice of fine and then a cry of " Turn around at least" could be heard.

"Then a scream of what do you mean you aren't wearing underware" in Kushnias voice could be heard followed by more sounds of beating and crys of pain.

30 minutes later Naruto Came out Wearing a White outfit with white combat wraps around his chest and one arm. " (Think Grinjaws outfit with the wraps Icchigo had when he rescued Rukia.) But the leather straps are red instead of black.

A grumbling Naruto could be heard saying theres nothing wrong with orange under his breath…. Which got him a slap to the back of his head. From Kushnia

Haku took in the new look and was Drooling…

Haku's thoughts … Fantasy they just won the war in Kiri Zabuza was the Mizukage and her and Naruto were made Jonnin … They had a nice little nest egg to set up a home from the leftover money from Gato that zabuza gave Her and Naruto as a wedding present…. With orders to start the Kiri branch of the Uzumaki can ASAP. Oh yes how she wanted to start …. Thinking of how she had to do it as much as possible ….. orders are orders …. In many many positions … with his clones…..Darkness…

Haku then passed out with blood dripping out her nose with a smile on her face….

"I think Hakus getting sick" Said naruto..

Later that night Haku snuck into Narutos room and slid under his covers … with a grin…

The next morning He heard his mom and Zabuza talking…..

As he and Haku Woke up snuggling…

"I have no problem if they wind up together but with both are situations and there's if they get to close and either looses the other it could be a disaster lets just make sure they take it slow "Kushnia

"Works for me we need to train him up more they left him in shit shape from what I can tell they wanted him with a on and off switch to go beserk with the fox and have no real skills besides it … if they spent any time actually training him….. and not sealing his potential he would be beyond cage level in a few years…. He still has some seals on him we need to get off. Said Zabuza

I remember I talked to rin about it shes looking into it and naruto has his clones looking into it to as they go over minatos books…

Tug tug…. Oh god not again

Flashback end

Naruto….Naruto EARTH to NARUTO! Said Kushnia

Hu what oh yea sorry my mind was wandering sorry. Said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"Yeah and I bet I know about what" Said Kushnia narrowing her eyes at him

"Boss hey Boss" one of his clones ran over

"yeah what" said naruto 'yes saved by the clone he thought'

"These seal books are all missing chapter 13" said the clone

"Oh that yeah Minato hated the number 13 for some reason whenever it was brought up he got headaches so any books he wrote on seals he just skipped that chapter. " said Kushnia

"That's dam odd" said Naruto

"Yeah now what had you distracted between you and your clones your already at the third step to complete the Rasengan. 'Dam thought naruto'

"Oh almost forgot said the clone glad you mentioned the rasengan why is there a hidden seal design on the back of all the books that can disable the rasengan" said the clone.

"WHAT" said naruto and Kushnia

"Yeah if you overlay the design patterns on each of the books Rin has from the back covers it makes a seal. If you try to use a rasengen on someone with that activated seal on them well it would be a mess for sure it inverts the rasengen field nasty nasty shit instead of the target getting the blast effect well it would casuse a blast back… Also theres a seal there that if you put on someones are wouldn't let them mold chakra in the rasengen pattern at all. Not sure why he would have those hidden…"

"oh Minato you sneaky sneaky bastard he must have suspected Jiryha on some level he said he designed the covers after he woke up from a bad dream and just drew them on auto pilot he did that a lot when he worked on seals hed just zone out." Said Kushnia

"Oh you mean like those guys" the clone pointed to the 50 clones working on seals some were flipping pages and then would start writing noted on two or three other pages and some were Writing a stack of seals another was taking a glowing finger with chakra and writing seal patterns in the air… all had a glazed look in there eyes….

"Oh crap not good" said Kushnia taking out a Kunai she tossed it at the clones and shouted Kage Kunai no Jutsu. As she turned to naruto she said sorry son and chopped him on the neck knocking him out as the clones dispersed….

Drip Drip drip ugggg

"WHAT the hell is with her always beating on me! Dammit" said naruto

"**IDOT BAKA " **said the Fox from her cage.

"**If she didn't Knock you out you would be suffering the equivalent of a exploding tag going off in your brain" Said the fox**

"What the hell are you talking about" said naruto

"**Your fathers bloodline while powerful has one major drawback if you do not maintain your awareness you will become little more than a cipher a rosetta stone of seals and loose yourself in there patterns you must maintain your focus your clones went wild on tagents and went into Seal lala land you backa and went they dispered if you were awake you would have to that's why she knocked your baka ass out" said the Fox**

"Oh" said naruto

Slamming against the bars Kyubbi reached for him just missing him **come here you little…. Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to force process your clones memories for you …. At least I wont have to do it much more…. And all he says is Oh**

What why not ? Asked naruto

**It appears that your mother and fathers bloodlines are merging into a new one and if im looking at the merging correctly your Neural networks will be better able to handle and process the seal knowledge and the clones memory downloads when complete not only that but your bodies memorizing its healed state and trying to evolve. My presence here is blocking the process somewhat. Said Kyubbi**

"**Out of here Kit …. Your other mother is worried about you."**

"Hu what" naruto said sitting up…

"You baka" said Kushnia

Naruto held up his hand to Kushnia "Already got my ass chewed out by momma –Fox" Said naruto

Kushinia opened mouth… to speak

"Don't loose focus when im working on seals" Naruto said

Kushnias moth closed

Then opened again

"If I do then ill go brain dead more or less in seal lala land"

Her moth closed

"oh on a up note she said that my bloodlilnes are merging and will be the start of a new one" said naruto

"WHAT!"

Kakashi Hakkate was by no means stupid the monkey summons found him as he was leaving Wave and hopping a boat with the remaining root abnu with him…. And by hop I mean stole and by stole I mean killed a fisherman to take his boat now he could have killed him a number of ways simple pressure point stab with Kunai but no he was board wanted to let off steam so he Rakkired the poor bastard just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The monkey sensed his chakra in the area and poofed over he really didn't like the monkeys they creaped him out really. He had a experience as a kid when a monkey flung poo at him…. Never turn your back on a monkey…. They fling poo.

The monkey asked for a status update and Kakashi in his board tone explained about the booby trapped arm and the loss of men how he tracked them to whirlpool and was proceeding to the target and requested additional backup specifically "Asuma Anko and Tenzo" for a fast assault and capture team.

As he suspected Zabuza might have more accomplices he may be meeting there.

The monkey poofed away and came back 20 minutes later with a scroll from the hokage with some very very colorfull words some about his lineage some about his competence ohh this was new commenting on his manhood or lack thereof… and then proceeded to say that the requested team members would meet him at the boarder of wave and Jiryah was in the area and would also meet him there he was to await there arrival and secure transport to Wave hmmmm I got the boat guess ill just bring it out to sea for a day or two ….. the fridge on it was stocked …. Ahhh joy 3 days till they meet up….. itcha itcha reading time…

The two root members were playing cards … it was gonna be a quiet few days… at least he had his books .

Night time inside the mindscape a very dark corner of narutos mind… there was a single door by itself

that was chained and barred had a small view port open banning can be heard on the door….. a set of eyes looked out… and a voice screamed out ….."I will be free" a clawed hand sliped out the view port and clenched blood flowed from the hand and pooled up…. A image can be seen in the blood ….

Remember this brother,,,,,,,,I wont be the only one to suffer and be forgotten.

As the image played out naruto began to thrash around….. a nightmare was being relived

"Tsunade what did you want to show me" said the third

"Well I found a way to make him a viable donar for both genders. I experimented with flooding his body with estrogen and his body shape shifted into this pulling off the sheet showing a very naked unconscious naruto in his female form apparently his body is loaded with stem cells the possibilities are endless " Excellent this also provides us with additional ways to break it's will…"

After the accedemy class when naruto was 7…. "Naruto" abnu with a dog mask appeared.

"The Hokage wishes to see you " Oh ok naruto smiled cheerily" He made his way to the tower

Ahh good naruto you're here please follow me…. Its time for a checkup.

Following the Hokage down into the sub basements of the tower he came to a room with a bed/table that had stirrups "lay down naruto so they can begin the exam" The doctors came in and gave naruto a shot he felt woozy and passed out he woke up and was nakkid and tied and strapped into the bed he looked down and saw his body was changing his hair was getting longer and his chest got bigger his legs and arms got longer and thinner ….." he shouted what whats going on…..

"He heard the doctors voice subject is awake shall we proceed"

He heard the Hokages voice "yes "

What whats going on just then a room full of men wearing nothing but masks walked in….. ok everyone get in line a board voice said as commander ill be going first…

Walking up between the leg bars that heald naruto's legs apart

"mmmmm nice and smooth just how I like them" said the board voice

"Now im not not going to lie to you this is gonna hurt ….. a lot"

Lining up and slamming in hard naruto eyes went wide as "she" cried out in pain …

Crying out this cant be happening this cant be happening to me…..

Oh god shes tight…Ugggggggggggggg … ok next…

The screams heard from the room died down after 2 hours as voice in the speaker repeated over and over again Obey your master . The third watched from the two way mirror very please with how he/she broke yes very pleased indeed.

Naruto woke up Screaming…Haku sleeping next to him Saw his body shift from male to female . Looking on in shock.

Zabuza and Kushnia and Rin charged into the room. As they ran in and Naruto saw Zabuza he skiitered back into a corner of the bed….terrified.

Kushnia had him leave the room and has Rin do a fast scan of him/her. She nodded to Rin who did some hand signs and touched her/his head knocking him out.

Rin "What the hells going on I never saw anything like this before"

"I don't know but im going to find out " Kushnia made some hand signs and touched the seal and slumped over.

Inside the Chamber

"Fox what the hells going on with my son"


	12. Chapter 12

Previously….

In the mindscape…

"Fox what the hell is going on with my son" Said Kushnia

"**And hello to you to and don't you mean our son as he told you in detail about our relationship" said Kyubbi**

"**As to OUR sons condition in order to save his mind from breaking under the abuse he was going under in the leaf it was necessary to divide his essence and push the more damaging aspects of the treatment to a sub personality that was created. The other aspect was more suppressed but after the seals on his metal state were removed it became active again " Said the fox**

"What are you telling me my son is a schitso".. Said Kushnia

"**Hardly what I had to do was in essence split his soul in half and not like he and you do with shadow clones but a permanent split hes essentially two beings in one body well three if you count me. To do this I had to infuse a part of my purified chakra with naruto and some of the corrupted chakra to the new half. Anyway the problem being Is that the second aspect has a lot of rage and resentment and I had to keep her contained or the two would be in a war over the body. It sucks but at the time it was the only solution I had we were to weak to fight back and if they saw this break theres no telling what those bastards would have done they just thought he repressed it" said** Kyubbi

"Show me… Show me what broke him" said kushnia

**Are you sure you want this** said Kyubbi

Kushnia nodded as a tail came out and the point touched her forehead all the memories of all his abuse his forced transformation and his rape flooded her mind." Oh kami….. oh kami no" "where where is she…

The sewer water in a corner of the chamber receded and a pipe in the floor was shown big enogh to walk through…..

"**That path leads to her cell" said Kuybbi "Good luck"**

Kushnia walked in the dark area and found the cell she heard a cry from the inside "please let me out please….."

Kushnia charged up a rasengen and slammed it into the door…. Blasting it open inside was a blond with red streaks in her hair her eyes slit and had a purple color… kushnia grabbed her and hugged her shhhhhh shhhh its going to be ok we will work this all out as she rubbed her back.

H… how how can you even c care …. I im so d disgusting….the thi things I di did… th those me men…

"Shhhhhh it wasn't your fault they forced that on you that was wrong …. You and your bother cant hide from this any more you need to move past it. Naruto get out here …. From a shadow naruto walks out

I I didn't want to deal with that pain….. It was to much….so I pushed it back I I thought you were a dream…. Looking at his now sister…..I didn't know I pushed you back here to….

The 3 of them embraced….. and cried…..

"I ill find a way to give you your own body Natsumi I im sorry"

" Ca can I be let out please …. I I want to see the sun I don't want to be in the dark any more…"

"Yes said naruto….. we will figure out some way to share the body till we can find a way to separate"

I Im so sorry sister….

" I know she looked up and there eyes locked "we are a part of each other I know you couldn't deal with the pain at the time…. But lets share it and move on…."

I" I want a real life to…" Said Natsumi

Natsumi woke up n the bed …the daylight in her eyes ,,,,,,,D Daylight…..

"I Im free" her eyes watering

'hey sis '

"Nartuo" said natsumi

'Yea' 'you don't have to talk out loud' sis just direct your thoughts and think of me. Im in here with Kyubbi. Shes training me in here on some jutsu's she knows you should get mom and Zabuza to train you to im also going over seals in here with Kyu'

'I AM NOT TRAINING WITH A MAN' thought Natsumi

'sis you need to be able to control your anger or a "MAN" will take advantage of it in a fight. Think of training with him as violence therapy you can get all your anger out about it on him' thought naruto

' thinking to himself' sorry Zabuza

" I I dint think of it like that thanks ankii" Said Natsumi..

'think it don't speak it or people will think we are nuts' thought naruto

'Hey sis im gonna try something' Shadow clone Jutsu poof. In front of Natsumi sitting on the bed next to her was her bother.

"Wow didn't thing that would work ok boss im off to talk with Rin " said the naruto clone

"Brother how did you get out?" asked Natsumi

'im still in here sis that's just a clone'

'oh' thought Natsumi

'Yeah but whats awesome if if one of us is in here they can cast jutsu's outside' Thought naruto.

'Anyway enjoy your day out im going to have kyubbi try and push some of my training and jutsu memories to you.' Moms going to want to train you to.'

Haku walked in to Natsumis room and blushed

"G good morning w would you like to join me for breakfast" Asked Haku

"S Sure" said Natsumi.

" I got this outfit from the storage seal for you I didn't think your brothers cloths would be appropriate your mother explained your situation to Zabuza and I last night as you slept "

(The oufit looks like Orihimis arancar outfit)

" Thank you" "Its not bad a little tight in the chest though" (shes 36D )

Breakfast consisted of these strange green eggs that were actually quite good and some strange cocked meat she at first didn't want to eat them but Haku packed it up and they both decided to go looking for a good spot to eat.

How about here … In a box shaped clearing asked Haku

Natsumi shook her head no

How about here … another clearing … with a few foxes..

Natsumi shook her head no

They finally found a nice spot with Haku at the very top of the cliff overlooking the ruins…

"You know haku thank you I really really liked those green eggs and Boarmeat….your a great cook"

Haku nodded her thanks 'but thought …..that was avocado and toast…..she didn't have the heart to correct her.

Natsumi was looking down from the cliff and she started zoning out …. Seeing lines from each of the ruined buildings …. And patterns in the villages structure…..

'Natsumi' 'Natsumi …..' 'Earth to Natsumi' Naruto shouted

'Hu what oh Naruto'

Sis sorry to cut your day short but I think you just solved why no survivors where found in the whirlpool massacre..

Whats that Brother ?

… They sealed it all the entire population everything that pattern the way the buildings are arranged everything it's a giant fucking storage seal.

"We gotta tell mom now!"

Switch with me sis I can get us there faster …

Ok but you owe me a day as she began to shift away and his body took over his eyes snapped open and he smiled.

"sis if this works out the way I hope you will have your own body a lot sooner"

"Shit im in a dress what the hell"

Haku was just staring at naruto in the dress drooling must not have 3some fantasies with naruto and his sister …. Must not….

" Haku lets go I have something important to show mom"

Naruto rand down the cliff face with haku behind him..

He found his mom and Zabuza sparing ….Mom …Zabuza..Pant…Village …Pant ….Whirlpool …Pant seal…

"Oi brat im not gonna let you and Haku be together if you take up cross-dressing" Said zabusa

Naruto glared at the man…

"Mom the village is one big seal they put themselves in a massive storage seal Nastsumi was having lunch from on top of the cliff and she stared to zone out like I do but I saw the pattern she did.

Look Shadow clone Jutsu ….500 clones all appeared " Go get the Uzumaki chakra wraps and tie them off tracing the pattern we saw from the Cliff.

" 500 voices of Right boss could be heard….."

Zabuza and Kushnia shushined them all to the top of the cliff Rin sensing them all there followed" whats going on".

Looking over the edge at the sight below a seal pattern emerged the marble pathways overgrown by moss the towers broken focal points ….. it was so clear from up above and with the wraps tying it all together they started to glow a pale blue color.

"I don't believe it" "how could this be missed" said Rin

"No one would believe anyone had the chakra to seal a entire city its genius" said naruto

Look theres 13 chakra collection points …..

"Damit" said naruto "we need 8 more chakra sources to trigger the seal"

Zabuza scratched his chin "you know odds are we are still being tracked and we have been here a while stands to reason that we will get company soon ….

Kushnia started laughing "ohhh ohh god that …. That would be such karma"

"Hu what I don't get it" said Naruto

"How good are you at barrier seals son the kind that drain chakra" "We are going to make the leaf help bring back Whirlpool!" Said Kushnia

Rin when the seal activates be ready for wounded to appear … when the barrier seals are in place we can lure them to each barrier….they will have summons so we will need… Kushnia was in full on war strategy mode wile on a boat heading to Whirlpool.

A very smug Kakashi and Jiryah were playing cards Asuma was on deck and Anko was in her room trying to sleep having nightmares of being used thinking it was from memories her sensei Orochimaru suppressed. The two root agents were meditating quietly. Tenzo was in his room staring at a mirror practicing his creepy face.

Jiryah " I don't know what sensei is thinking this is such overkill to get the little shit back."

Kakashi "eye smiled mah mah whatever ill be happy when this is all over….. I wonder if ill get to break her in again…. You missed it last time Lord Jiryah think if he has us do it again you will join us she was sooo good after she broke…..Kakashi eye smiled"

Jiryah "Bahaha why not ill be fun having her scream my name" " I cant believe that it changes sexes like that but man that video sensei took was pure inspiration " I got 15 scenes from it for my next book. "hahah did you know sensei wanted me to train that thing for the chunin exams if it made it to the finals… he even wanted me to have it sign the toad contract so they could permanently drain its chakra to weaken it more.

Anko was slithering through the forest without making a sound she had her snakes out searching for her target and one reported back … "Ssssssss targesssss foundssss no site of Ssssssabusssssa jussst the icsss ussser and the boysss"

"Show me said Anko" 'sigh this is going to be to easy.."Anko to dog lambs have been spotted no sign of sheapard proceeding to targets…"

A board voice came over the radio "Proceed aand engage we will be your backup"

The three men and and two root agents were in a clearing.

"Tacho shouldn't we be closer to back her up" asked tenzo

" mah mah let her have her fun and beside if they set traps I much rather she find them" Said Kakashi

"ohhhhh I just has some inspiration after we catch it im gonna use Ankos seal so we can watch some girl on girl action" said Jiriah with blood dripping from his nose

Kakashi flipped the page of his book mmmmmm " you say something Jiriyah?"

"Engaging Target over this missions gonna be a wrap what a waste of my talents" said Anko over the radio.

BOOOOOM "what the hell " Coff coff

Anko was pissed why because a god dam tree just flew at her from out of no where and water whip where coming at her from everywhere. "Backup I need backup" she shouted into her microphone. " Additional targets numbers unknown they are using some kind of stealth Jutsu. Targets have been lost they vanishes with no chakra train" "Wheres my god dam backup" she said as she back flipped away from a spear that almost pinned her to a tree."Where the hell are they coming from". Just as anko landed a seal array activated. The barrier in place she was unable to mold chakra as it was drained from her.

"DAMMIT" " Kakashi you prick bastard where are you" she shouted into the mic.

Closing his book Kakashi looked up I guess that's out que. Lets go….

UP above the middle of the ruins a great shadow can be seen blocking out the sun with a great Crash that shook the earth Jiriah and the rest of the Ninjas arrived. Doing his stupid dance and chant Jiryah said out loud " Come now and bow before the Mighty and Gallant Jiryah if you surrender now I will make your deaths merciful and quick"

"Really oh how NOBLE of you" Said a voice Jirya hadn't heard in years

"It it cant be you your dead Tusnade killed you" Said Jiryah

" Oh the reports of my Demise were greatly fucking exaggerated" Said Kushnia

"It doesn't matter we still have superior numbers here Kushnia its better if you just give up"

"GIVe up GIVE UP IM going to KILL YOU then DRAG YOUR MISERABLE ASS OUT OF HELL JUST SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN" Shouted Kushnia

And with that the battle was joined.

Everyone on top of gambuta scattered like a punch from a titan the blow that struck gambuta knocked him back gambuta hit the cliff face and poofed back to his realm.

Dammit she still has her strength shes stronger than Tsunade if I get hit im dead ill have to use "sage mode thought Jiryah.

"Kakashi you and the others find out targets ill hold off Kushnia here"

"Swamp of the Underworld" sad Jirya as he touched the ground the area all around him became much ahhh I caught you.

" You know this wont hold me Jiryah"

No but it will delay you for this "Summoning Jutsu"

Mah Pah I need sage mode now… Very well Human but we demand compensation.. How about her life force.. Pointing to Kushnia both toads eyed her licking there fagged mouths yes she will do.

"Fusion technique" In a puff of smaoke stood Jiryah" Its over Kushnia you lost Jiriah said as the toads and him began to pull the life energy from the area.. Trees died the dirt dried out as the life force from it was pulled to Jiryah the toads on his shoulders appeared to get younger as the field hit Kushnia .

" I knew it your frigging sage mode was always bullshit its not some holy Technique A vampire is a fucking Vampire" Said Kushnia

"SO what if you know it doenst matter if my secrets taken to the Grave" Said Jiryah

Seeing Kushnia weaken Jiryah walked forward and pulled her out of the swamp Grinning with his Sharpened teeth any last words ….As he formed a Rasengen

"Go fuck yourself" Said Kushnia

He thrust forth the Rasengen with his look of superiority in his eye as the last second he saw her grin why?

BOOOOMMMMMMM he was knocked back what the hell happed looking down at his now stump of a arm "SHIT" mah and pah were dispelled from the chakra backlash in his system.

"FUCK YOU JIryah Compliments of Minato" Revealing the seal on her arm "Minato designed this in one of his little episodes. "He subconsciously knew deep down you were a bastard and made sure you couldn't use his techniques against his family.

"Oh heres another gift from him " Two clones poped from the ground and each grabbed a arm the seals seared there way into his flesh.

"What what did you do"

"That seal was designed to prevent the used from ever molding chakra in the Rasengen pattern ever again" Please try and use it I want to see your other arm blow up. Said Kushnia

Jiryah was pissed no he was beyond pissed the main attack Jutsu was just taken from him it took him years to copy that Technique.

Just as he was about to launch himself at her a barrier appeared around him and drained his chakra

" As much as I want to kill you at this moment Jiryah I think what your about to help with will hurt you infinently more and after I intend to end you slowly and painfully" Said Kushnia

Kakashi was Shocked shit he was beyond shocked in front of him was his old teammate rin.

"Rin what are you doing here" said kakashi feining shock.

"Don't give me that shit Kakashi you were supposed to be guarding Kushnia that night were were you not that I don't already know Root Subject Gemini.

"Ahhh shit" Said Kakashi "How did you figure it out."

During my time here I found a memory seal imaging my surprise when I found out how Obito really died and you got his sharingan.

The Advisors Danzo and the third set it up that mission was a farce and once we were away from Sensei those root units attacked us it wasn't rock nin and Obito she clenched her fist Obito sacrificed himself to save me from you… you monster you were going to Chidori us both he manage to activate his sharingan and take your eye but there were to many root members there so you had me Genjutsed into thinking I was kidnapped and his body crushed so sensi wouldn't go looking for your handiwork and that I transplanted it when the root medic did it."

"Mah mah in my defense I was under a seals influence" Said Kakashi

"The only thing your fucking seal does if keep you from facing your emotions that's why its so easy for you to go along with all there bullshit you don't care you just take the easy road so what if they are corrupt assholes you don't give a shit they pay your bills and you have no remorse even if the shit you do is an abomination" Sensi fund your seal and wrote notes on it in his book he said the only way that could be used to control was if you were to much of a pussy to handle your emotions if wherever gave it to you shut it off.

That's what they do isn't it shit it off on you make you face your guilt….

Kakashi was pissed….

Flipping up his headband "I guess its time to get serious"

You idiot Im a med nin I Know all about the human body and its limitations even the EYES … especially SHARIGAN EYES..

Making hand signs "FLASH BANG JUTSU" Like a super nova with no sound a blinding light was given off by RIn so fast kakashi couldn't close his eyes even if he did he would stll be seeing spots all over the size of elephants one thought crossed his mind as the first blow hit…"Shit maybe I should have just dealt with my issues" The beating was so fast and so one sided a leg broke what that his spine ohhh god I think my bladder ruptured with that punch. Arm dislocated.

He felt himself laying on the ground his eyes now seeing spots the size of dogs and cats attacking eachother the dogs were loosing….

"Ill be back to finish you later you piece of shit at the moment I need you as a chakra battery" Said Rin

"So you're the pricks son hu" Said Zabuza facign off against Asuma

Taking out his Cigarette and tossing it " Your gonna regret saying that mist scum" Said Asuma

The two clashes Asuma with his trench Knives and Zabuza with his Zanbato.

"You cant win against me my wind element is superior to your Zanbatto " said Asuma smugly

"You think so hemmm try this HIDDEN MIST NO JUTSU" the area became covered in fog.

" You know I could kill you now so easily but im not im gonna do you one inch at a time"

SLICE

"agggggg" Asuma cluched his hand he just lost a finger. Slice the back of his Calf was sliced wide open.

Slice a long gash along his forearm slice right though his side by his hip.

" you leaf nin are pathetic I really wish we didn't need you alive id take your head and send it to your old man in a box a barrier came up around him imprisoning him.

Haku Fought with the two root ninjas dodging there attacks the pinned her in with fire Jutsu as one went for her with his sword at the last moment a ice mirror appeared and he was unable to stop being pulled into it he came out from inside another mirror inside a seal barrier unable to break out.

A moment later the other root ninja appeared near him in another barrier there chakra draining.

Tenzo thought for sure that he would easily subdue Natuto with his moccutan bloodline. Wave after wave of clones he was destroying …'he has no skills at all' he noticed a few of the clones were hanging back looking at his wood constructs instead of attacking he saw them focusing chakra wondering why they were sending chakra into the wood.

Then he felt something… a pulse in his wood like a heartbeat

Throoom throom ever pulse was making his control over the wood harder and harder….

"What the hell are you doing demon" he was pisses he was the villages trump card against the demon everyone had invested time into his training even going so far as to give him access to the firsts Jutsu library to use the wood element to contain the ninetails and here he was feeling his control being pushed back like he was a gennin.

He heard a voice or voices 1000 of them all touching his wood structures pushing there chakra into them no.

All at once the voices answered "Learning" the cold way it was said. The randomly one would speak and aother would start

When

I

Saw

You

Use the wood

Element

I thought why not try what mom taught me

About the

Uzumaki

BLOODLINE

And try and

Reonate with what you

Do

With

The

Wood.

And they all said as one

"AND IT WORKED"

Suddenly trees began to pop around Tenso he had to jump away or be crushed then the new trees started to fire off quills as him a few hitting him he was shocked the little bastard has the moccutan to and stronger than him how how was this possible and was handing him his ass with it.

Then a barrier erected around him he was trapped.

Jiriya was in his barrier and couldn't get it down he tried some of his stolen seal tags but none of them would work only one shot… Ill summon a toad and give it instructions to reverse summon me out of here… he grinned so what if the others are killed at least he can escape.

Jiryah made hand seals and said Summoning No Jutsu a frog did appear but not near him no it was in a barrier that appeared accoss from him "Dammit they had some kind of wards up on his summons"

"Quick Gammikiu uncommon yourself and reverse summon me out of here" Said Jiryah

" I cant unsummon theres this seal barrier is blocking me" said the summons

"Dammit " said Jiriyah

"Its truly amazing what a REAL seal master can do" Said kushnia now watch Jiryah watch history be made….. what you leaf bastards did we will undo..

" What do you mean" said Jirah

Everyone was in position the seal array came to life in the center of the array was Naruto suddenly naruto was raided into the air and a statue of a woman rose from the ground the statue had one gemmed eye that shot a beam of pure white chakra at Naruto the beam hit him and his clothing burnt off from the power his eyes glowed golden and the seals on his body one by one began to break with the sound of glass breaking on each he became taller his features more defined. His hands began to move in seal patters so complex it was astounding the speed his arms moved at then the air around him began to warp the energy blasted downward into the seal from each of the 13 points the air abouve them shimmered and a Blade come into appearance the blades all began to spin faster and faster there was a explosion but no sound there was light so blindingly bright but it didn't hurt to look in on it and the next moment there stood a city.

The seal array fell the blades still circling naruto they all began to go faster and faster around him…each blade reonating with him.

"Hmmmm how Intriguing usually only one of the guardian blades resonates with a Uzumaki never have I Heard of all thirteen said the strange man" "Oh this is most unusual the eye for the dimensional shunting of the corrppted chakra is gone I wonder where it will go this will require much anayisis"

"Nemu Nemu where the hell is that usless"

Zabuza" I cant fucking belive that kid"

"Ahhh now I see" Kurosushch walked over to Zabuza and gave him a shot zabuza immediately bent over and began to hurl like there was no tomorrow was that my intestines thought Zabuza the substance began to take shape.

Nemu hurry up theres much data here to be acquired … he said with a smile

Looking up before he passed out Zabbuza said one word "MOM"

Mean while the blades all began to push in on naruto suddenly a arm appeared then slowly a leg it was as if two bodies were being pulled apart the look of pain on the two faces was incredible the were both floating side by side and then a engery trailed between the two in the center was a fox woman with a white aura and around her was a reddish black aura that radiated Hate. The swords began to cut away at the red chakra and it began to flow into the female form the white chakra fox woman fell to the ground. As the swords began to one by one flash away as new seals began to form on naruto as the 7th seal finishes. The girls form turned black and blasted a beam at her brother's form the remaining swords blocked the attack but were blown away like missles the 6 each going into a different direction. Naruto then crahed to the ground spent next to Kyubi..

The black creature immediately roared and vanished in a warp of darkness.

The backlash of the attack freed Jiriah tenzo and Kakashi but killed the two root agents when the shock wave hit them rendering them bloody smears . Anko was knocked out but to far from the rest unable to be rescued.

With the last of his chakra and the seal arrays destroyed Jiriah summoned a transport toad and had it swallow them and unsummon itself narrowly escaping Kushnias blade. The only thought on his mind …."Ill let Kakashi or Asuma give sensi the bad news"

"Dammit they got away" Cursed Kushnia

From out of the buildings and getting up off the streets all looked around in wonder….poeple were in a daze the last thing they remember was the 9 tails going wild and then nothing… Now they were all back

The UZUMAKI HAVE RETURNED…

Authors note

Ok I have a question im at my 15 page limit and its making me delete pages to add new ones but I don't want to loose my posted pages as is my main concern so after you post a story does it matter if you delete a page ? Is what im saying her making sense ? I have been removing my one shot stories to make room for the new pages of this one to post but well im about to run out if anyone can gimme the info about the page limits and what effect it has on posted stories please do so.

THankies and Please review


End file.
